


Honeymoon OTG

by einzell



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzell/pseuds/einzell
Summary: Just after the end of the occupation, and Maddy is embarking on a new adventure of her own





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnus77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus77/gifts).



"Told ya."  
Zoe crowed with a little triumph in her voice as she pointed at the bright streak flashing across the night sky.  
"Boy you called it Zoe."  
Came Jim's voice from behind her as the Shannon's stood there in front of their home looking up at the sky.  
The velvety darkness over the mountains surrounding the colony was pierced by the streaks of bright light as  
the meteor shower Maddy had predicted earlier made its presence known. Folks in the colony watching the  
light show were happy to see the awesome display overhead and allowed themselves to relax and enjoy it.  
Jim stood on the porch with Elizabeth and his two older kids. While his attention was diverted overhead, still  
sensed someone approaching in the darkness.  
"Come on up Reynolds."  
He said as the approaching shadow came up more confidently and stood along side Maddy. She smiled happily  
and kissed him before they turned their attention back to the sky. Eventually. The bright streaks thinned out  
as the meteor shower died away. Mark turned and whispered something in Maddy's ear. Looking at him. Her face  
alight. She nodded, then turned her face guiltily to her folks..  
Jims stood there with his arm around Elizabeth and both were looking at the younger couple. Jim with a raised eyebrow.  
And Elizabeth with her head turned slightly with a small smile.  
"So Mark. What do you have in mind?"  
Jim asked. Though he liked the boy. He didnt want to trust him completely with Maddy.  
" Wanted to know Sir, if Maddy would like to accompany me OTG."  
Mark had replied confidently. Both stood there with their arms around each other. Looking expectantly at her parents.  
Jim had heard from Taylor and Wash about the dayflower date in the meadow the day the colony had gone dark. And  
while Jim had wanted to shoot Mark for putting Maddy at risk. He couldnt help but respect him for his efforts in keeping  
Maddy safe. So had held his peace and allowed them to date.  
"Is this another trip to see some dayflowers?, or something more serious Son?"  
Elizabeth asked this with some humor.  
"No Maam. More like a science and scouting expedition. Plus a trip out to inspect a remote base thats been inactive for  
some time. Plus the dayflowers wont be around for another nine monthes."  
Was Marks answer.  
"Maddy?"  
Jim asked.  
"I want to go dad."  
Maddy answered. Looking anxious.  
"There wouldn't be any other science experiences we woulkd need to know about would there?"  
Eliabeth had carried the next question. Both she and Jim were having a hard time keeping a straight face at Maddy and her  
sweet hearts discomfort. Even in the semidark. They could tell Maddy's face turned a dark shade of pink and Mark seemed  
to have a rock in his boot as he shifted about uncomfortably.  
Taking a final glance at the sky. Seeing the meteor shower was now ended. Looked toward Elizabeth with a grin. Which  
turned evil. A look that Elizabeth countered with a knowing look at him. A silent admonishment to behave, knowing he would  
still give Mark a hard time. Regardless. Turning back towards the their daughter and her man. She smiled at them and said.  
"I have no objection to you going Maddy, and I'm sure Mark is more than up to the task of being your protector.  
I'm not going to be annoying and tell you both to be careful. Just dont have too much fun."  
Pausing a moment. He thought for a moment, then spoke to Maddy.  
"Maddy, I know you and Mark have a lot to get planned for this trip. So you and Mark go spend some time together.  
I wont hunt Mark down in the morning if you dont come home tonite. I promise."  
Jim had finished speaking with a dead pan innocent look on his face while it was all Josh and Elizabeth could do to keep  
a straight face. Maddy stood there with Mark's arm around her waist biting her lip and trying not to giggle. Zoe who  
had been standing in front of the group dividing her attention between her dad and Mark and Maddy while occassionally  
glancing up at the sky for any more streaks. Finally asked.  
"Mom. Why is Mark taking Maddy away?"  
"She's vollunteered for a field trip and since shes almost a big girl, were just telling her to be careful, and  
Were sure Mark can protect her. Its ok "Z". She'll be back soon."  
"Ok." She answered. A little quizical, before yawning.  
Taking her fathers hand she headed into the house leaving Elizabeth standing there facing her older daughter and her suitor.  
Josh had spied Skye approaching and walked out to her. Elizabeth watched Josh leave, then focused her attention back to Maddy.  
Smiling, she addressed them both.  
"When you both are finished in the morning, stop by the clinic. I have something you might need if your going to be  
together for several weeks. Some things are inevitable so you might need this."  
"Mom." Maddy huffed. That blush never seemed to go away for long, reappearing.  
"Maddy. I was young once too."  
Elizabeth answered. That slight smile bloomed to an evil smirk.  
Stifling a slight giggle. She walked up to Maddy and kissed her. Giving Mark a hug. She spoke again.  
"I was a mother before I was 25. I wasnt' even married to Jim at the time. But I had graduated from Med school. And incurred  
your grandfathers wrath. In the end. It worked out. But while your here. We both hope you can take your time about considering  
what you do with your lives before the kids start coming. They are a commitment that will not go away nor should they. Mark."  
Turning her attention to Maddy's beau.  
"I know out there you will both want to enjoy each others company in every conceivable way, with no one else from the colony  
near by, it would be easy to forget your selves. But if anything should happen. I expect you to stand by your commitment to Maddy."  
Finishing she looked at them. And they both nodded quite nervously. But Elizabeth could sense the excitement they were trying so hard to hide.  
"Goodnight you two. Just dont make me a grandmother too soon."  
With a wave. She turned and walked into the house, leaving Her daughter and Mark standing there holding each other. When the door shut.  
They turned into each other and hugged. Then turned and headed into the darkness to Mark's quarters.


	2. Distracted

"I forgot to ask Mark. But how long are we supposed to be on this little jaunt?"   
Maddy asked as they walked the darkened streets to the military area of the colony and Mark's quarters.   
Mark looked at Maddy as they walked. Turning to look ahead as he answered.  
"The Commander didnt say Maddy. But usually when he answers the way he did me earlier this evening,   
it generally means a run of about three weeks. In that time. There is no contact with the colony other   
than the regular radio check in, and since we have the Pheonix out and about, we'll probably be on radio   
silence. But we'll find out more in the morning. What were going to do when we get to my quarters is pack   
out what we need, and show you how a packing order is laid out. Then in the morning, we'll go see the   
Commander, stop in at the clinic, then get what your going to need. Still feel like being adventurous?"  
Maddy was quiet for a moment. Her eyes forward, thinking. Then throwing a glance at him. Replied.   
"I'm not chickening out if thats what you mean. Its scary, and totally new to me. But I do want to be with you. So I'm willing to give it a go."  
"Your not chickening out, and its normal to be scared. That means you might stand a better chance of coming back if you use that fear constructively."  
Maddy smiled at Mark's reply.   
"I dont want to go out there then you have to step in and save me or something."  
Mark chuckled.  
"Give your self more credit than that Mads. I'm sure you'll do fine out there. Besides I wouldn't want to face   
your dad if something did go wrong. So I'll be more watchful than I normally would. Ok?"  
Maddy giggled at that. Holding his hand a bit tighter, they continued their walk along the ring road. Passing through the  
market, they spied Josh and Skye at the benches along the back side of Boylan's Bar, totally wrapped up in a quiet   
conversation, they didnt notice Maddy or Mark as they passed by. As they were passing the Command Center, they were   
joined by Commander Taylor who walked with them for a short distance.   
"So Mark. I understand you didn't twist Ms Shannon's arm too hard to take this little field trip?"  
He asked.  
"No Sir. I think she was ready to try something different, but I think she can answer that better than me."  
Mark answered. Glancing at Maddy with a small grin. Maddy didn't even blush, but turned to Commander Taylor answering him.  
"Mark's right. And I wanted to spend more time with him, so it looked like an oppurtunity to see what he does."  
"As well as have your man to your self with no interruptions. That makes sense. This will be a tame mission compared to some  
I've sent Mark on. And Barring wildlife I dont see too much of a problem with you going. You do know you will be manning an   
outpost for part of that time, so you shouldn't be bothered by anybody while your out there."  
Maddy asked him how long the mission was. And his answer surprised both of them.  
"For the moment, lets wait til morning. I want to see you when your being briefed. Its kind a late right now and I think Mark has a lot to prep for."  
With a smile Taylor gave a small wave as he stepped away from the two towards his quarters. Leaving them alone to finish the walk   
towards the barracks areas. They got to the front door to Marks quarters with little comment. Opening the door. Mark had just barely   
got the door shut when Maddy jumped. Wrapping her self around him and kissing him.  
"Now where were we?"  
She giggled as Mark held her with equal passion. A happy smile on his face.   
" Right where we left off before your dad showed up."  
He replied. Literally falling on the couch. wrapped around each other. It was a long time before they focused on the upcoming mission.


	3. 1100 hrs.  The following morning

1100 hrs. The following morning.   
"Gee Shannon. You think we were a little pre-mature in letting those two plan a mission? They havent shown up at the Command Center   
and Guzman didn't find them in Mark's quarters this morning. You suppose they wanted to start the mission a little early?"  
Taylor stood in the middle of the ring road several blocks from the market. Jim stood alongside him. Both were facing each other with   
their attention over the others shoulder observing the area. Both were slightly amused at Taylors choice of subject.  
"I think they gotta come up for air some time Sir. You cant hold it against them too much. They are a bit young and slightly involved."  
Taylors stance, though serious belied the amusement he felt. Snorted at Jim's reply.  
"Well Jim. You did turn Maddy loose, so in a sense you may have just helped Mark create a monster. Those women get involved, they dont want to quit."  
Jim actually laughed.  
"Its possible Sir. But we did let them take the chance. And we didn't give a specific time. Am wondering if and when they show up.   
Are you gonna turn Mark over you knee Sir?"  
"No. I believe in revenge Jim. Called grandkids. Some punishments show thems selves obvious years after the event."  
Jim almost snickered til he caught the amused glint in Taylor's face. But grinning all the same. He went on.  
"Dont worry Sir. Mark will be reminded. Every day."  
Even Taylor couldn't help but laugh.   
Taylor's com beeped and he palmed it. Switching it on. He answered.  
"Taylor."  
He listened for a moment, his expression nuetral. As the caller continued their report, Taylor had a harder time keeping a   
straight face. By the time the quick comm report was finished. He looked like he was in pain. Jim watched Taylor as he   
listened, became curious, but held his silence, but couldn't help but show his amusement as Taylor became more uncomfortable.   
As the com report ended and Taylor signed off. He asked.  
"I take it they've been found and it was an interesting discovery. Sir?"  
"Yes Jim you could say that."  
Nathaniel answered as he tried mightily to hold back his mirth.  
"It appears they might be a little later than we intended. I'll be anxiously awaiting Marks explanation for their tardiness. Its just so   
difficult to contemplate how I'm going to be showing any professional decorum when I'm supposed to be ripping his ass."  
Then Taylor completely lost it and doubled over. Jim watched with a big grin. He'd never seen Nathaniel ever lose his cool before and   
there he was laughing harder than Jim had ever seen anyone laugh.  
"I hope its going to be a good explanation Sir. I dont envy you there either."  
Taylor didnt even acknowledge Jim's reply. He just kept laughing. He eventually was able to get himself composed. Trying as hard he   
could not to look at Jim, knowing if he did he'd start laughing again. He finally suggested going back to the Command Center.   
Which Jim assented. As they turned and started back to the Center. Jim finally got the courage to ask where they were and what position   
they were in. All Taylor said was they would hear the whole story when the two wayward birds made it to the nest.   
"It had better be good Jim. Thats all I want for now. I havent lost it in years. But for once, this is probably the funniest I've ever heard.   
I think we got the right ones for the right job. They'll be out there for a long while, so at the least, they wont be bored."  
Jim chuckled at that.


	4. Another rough start

Mark and Maddy thought it had to be as close to the end of the world as one could get. With Marks instruction.   
It hadn't taken them long to put together packs for the both of them. After wards. They spent most of the rest of   
the night together at his quarters. All the while getting more and more into each other. Towards early morning with   
a faint smear of light shadowing the horizon, Maddy decided to do something really naughty. Sneaking out the north   
gate the two wayward kids made their way to the lake outside the north gate and decided to go skinny dipping.   
They had had a good time. But Mark didnt take into account Nathaniels early morning perimeter walk.   
Watching them sneak out under the bars of the gate and make their way to the beach. Then later getting into each other.   
Taylor stood on the perimeter road watching them for a short while. Then with an evil grin on his face, had quietly called   
Reilley and Ben. Telling them to meet him at the north gate, and be very quiet about it. No lights. About 15 minutes later.   
The two soldiers silhouettes appeared alongside their leader. Without taking his eyes off the two lovers, who by now were   
completely involved. Only their heads shown above the water. The rythmic pattern of ripples emanating from their location   
made it obvious that they had no idea they were being watched or had any other concern. Without taking his eyes off the two.   
Taylor asked Reilley a question.  
"You want to have some fun Corporal?"  
Reilley looked from Taylor to the two wayward kids and back.  
"Take their clothes Sir?"  
"Only if you can be real quiet about it. This will be a night to remember for Mark especially. Dont you think Corporal?"  
Reilley giggled despite herself.   
"Indeed Sir. I'll be quick."  
Throwing off her gear and handing her weapons to Ben. She quickly ghosted through the fence and her shadow seemed to   
float where a small pile of clothes lay along side a fallen log near the water line. Ben stood there with Nathaniel, still holding   
Reilleys rifle and web belt. Also watching Reilley's progress.  
"Do you want me to get a piece of him when he finally makes planetfall Sir?"  
"No Warrant Officer. Jim gave Maddy his blessing to be with him. They're supposed to be meeting with me and her folks in   
the morning. To be leaving on a mission. The humiliation should be enough. So just give your neice some space on this one.   
For now."  
Ben nodded. The ghost of a wicked smirk to rival Taylor's grin appearing on his normally dour appearance. Snickering at   
the thought of Jim fighting the urge to kill Mark if he ever found out. He did ask Taylor.  
"You want to bring Jim into this yet?"  
"Shortly. Doesn't hurt to have a little suspense for a little while. I just hope Maddy's protected. If she's going to be involved   
with Mark, we might be lucky that they'll ever get their mission accomplished."  
Ben snorted at that.  
"The one mission that should have been accomplished long after all other missions were fulfilled would be the one they started first.   
Jim's going to love this Nathaniel."  
Both shared a quiet chuckle, still watching Reilly. The clothes and boots had magically disappeared. And shortly afterward   
appeared at the fence. Crawling under it. She quickly came up along side her Commander and Ben Shannon.   
"What now Sir?"  
She asked.  
"You and Ben go get Mark and Maddy's stuff out of Mark's Quarters. I did stop by there earlier. It's all along side the coffee table.   
Ben. You should know if Maddy has anything laying about she might need. Load it onto the rover. I beleive ones already been signed   
out and set aside. Make sure its stocked for a long OTG. Weapons and supplies and cells. Then take it out side the gates around to   
where they wont have any trouble making their way to where its parked. I'll wait here a bit longer then light em up. Dont worry about   
missing anything. You'll have no trouble hearing anything."  
Ben and Reilley both snickered. Having a hard time keeping straight faces. Looking at teach other, then back at Taylor.   
They both said "Yes Sir.", Then made their way into the colony to take care of his orders.  
Watching the two lovers gradually reach their peak, while giving his two partners in crime time to get clear. Taylor quickly made his way   
through the fence, and stood by the log where Reilley had swiped their clothes. Watching the ripple pattern speed up it didnt take long   
to know when they were ready to peak. Just as the lovers got to experience a mutual orgasm. Commander Nathaniel Taylor,   
Military Governor of Terra Nova made his presence known. Sounding like a drill sergeant having a bad day in a room of day one privates,   
he didnt raise his voice much. Didnt need to. That gravelly voice seemed to come from every where.  
"I see dereliction is never punished enough. A man leaves his daughter with you and you want to go after it like rabbits. And if that isnt   
bad enough, your endangering her by being outside the gates. And you young lady. A man trusts you to be alone with a trusted male   
and you decide to distract him. I stood here for over an hour watching you two and not once did you even notice. Why the hell am I to   
trust you not to get your self eaten let alone carry on a mission, when you are so distracted?"  
The moment Tayor started talking. Maddy involuntarily contracted hard around Mark. Painful though it was. It didn't stop Mark from   
finishing his peak. Both were frantically looking around for the source of the voice of what had just become their worst nightmare.   
Hearts thudding in their throats, still looking around. Wasn't long before they spied Taylor's profile was visible where their clothes were   
supposed to be. Amazingly the cool water had seemed to drop almost ten degrees. Mark was still in pain from Maddy holding him with   
a death grip. But he hung on to her. Not sure what to do next.   
"This is a hell of a way to learn grace under pressure isn't it? The only free pass your going to get is if you can get that lovely lady   
of yours through the jungle and over to the east road with out being seen by the tower gaurds. When you get there, the rover should   
be parked off in the trees a hundred meters east of the gate. Your clothes and stuff will be loaded in there. Lets just see if you can   
accomplish that simple mission. Corporal. Then. When you get there, and get decent, I expect to see you in the Command Center.   
BY NOON. That wont be a problem will it?"  
"N--N--N--No Sir."  
Mark managed to stutter.  
"And while your at it son. I'm sure your blushing bride wont mind being carried that way, the WHOLE way so you got a bit of a hike,   
dont you think? Now Get After it."  
Finished. Taylor looked at the two. Making eye contact with Mark in the pre-dawn light. He gave a short nod then turned and   
walked to the fence. Comming the tower gaurds closest to the north gate, he quietly told them to ignore what they might see in   
the next four hours. Coming back into the compound. He went on to finish his perimeter walk.  
Mark and Maddy both watched him go. Then giving each other a fearful glance, they made for the east bank. Coming up out of   
the water. Maddy hopped down off Mark and they both made the trees before the light was bright enough for anyone to see the   
two au natural lovers slinking off into the jungle.   
"This is a real pain."  
Mark muttered as they kept low and headed through the thickest growth.  
"What do you mean Mark. Should be a piece of cake."  
Maddy replied. Slightly breathless as they made their way along.  
"Because just ahead is the first of a bunch of areas where the trees thin out a lot. The whole northeast quarter of the perimeter towers would be able to see us."  
"Oh."   
was all Maddy could say in reply.  
Moving through the udergrowth. Mark's thoughts quickly turned to what they'd been doing.  
"Uh. Maddy. Were you using any protection?"  
He asked, his anxiety starting to build.  
"Little late for that soldier boy. Nope and I dont want to. So dont say anything. Yet."  
Mark was slightly surprised at the boldness in Maddy's answer. But didn't say anything. Regarding this young lady in   
a new light. This did not sound like the slightly shy geeky girl that he had become infatuated with. Moving thru the undergrowth.   
They came to the first open area that Mark had mentioned. Looking around. Mark saw a way they could get across it without being   
seen. Showing Maddy what she needed to do. They both got down flat on the ground and high crawled across, keeping the thickest   
brush between them and the direction of the colony. Mark could tell it was going to be a long morning, if this first traverse across an   
open area was any indication. Maddy and Mark had a healthy dose of scratches on their bare skin by the time they made into the trees   
on the opposite side of the clear area. Regaining their feet, they made their way further east. Seeing they were now climbing a small   
ridge. Mark silently swore to himself. It was open clear across the top.   
"Well Sir, you definitely found a way to make a point. Thats for sure."  
He murmured. Maddy barely heard him.  
"You say something Mark?"  
She asked.  
"Yeah Maddy. I did. I said; "Well Sir, You definitely found a way to make a point."'  
"Hmmmmmmm."  
Was all she commented. Moving along as the the cover got thinner and the rocks got bigger. Pretty soon, they were in the open.   
Near the summit of the ridge. Maddy stood straight and looked towards the colony.  
"I dont see the colony Mark. We shouldn't have to worry about being seen for a bit."  
Turning. She started down the other side. Mark keeping a cautious eye all around, particularly towards the colony. Off in the distance.   
He could just make out the tops of the towers poking through the mist. a little faster and they would be out of the line of sight from the   
towers. Mark didnt start breathing easier til they started back into the undergrowth. Mark noticed Maddy seemed to be taking all this   
in stride better than he was. Making their way into the thicker growth, it wasn't long before the canopy was well overhead and the undergrowth   
thinned out enough to walk easier. Watching her as she moved through the undergrowth. She seemed to be more at home.   
Noticing his attention. Maddy answered readily.  
"I always wanted to know what it was like to do this Mark. Ever since that night at the camp."  
Mark grinned.   
"So I helped create a monster then?"  
"Yup. And you get to be saluting your queen on a daily basis. So I expect you to feel I'm worth all this pain. I already know   
you think I'm worth it, so lets just enjoy the morning. Shall we?"  
"Yes Ma am." Mark chuckled. Picking up his step and keeping up beside her.   
Coming up to a draw. Mark noticed it angled off in roughly the direction they needed to go. Dropping down into it. Mark quickly   
led Maddy off in a southeasterly direction. It was actually easier going in the creek bottom, than up on the flat, and in short order.   
Rounding a bend. Mark noticed a break in the tree line. Climbing out of the draw. They made their way to where the tree line ended.   
Looking out. They could see they had made it to where the clearing outside the east perimeter of the colony started to narrow.   
Cautiously looking out. Mark quickly gauged the distance to the gates.   
"Were almost there Maddy. We need to go to the left a bit."  
Ducking back from the edge of the tree line. They headed off to their left. About fifteen minutes later. They could make out the outline   
of a rover against the early morning glare. Approaching carefully. They made it almost up to the rover. Nothing but a small curtain of   
foliage sheilded them from it. Then Mark went completely still.  
"Mark. Whats wrong?"  
Maddy whispered. Alarmed in the sudden change in Mark.  
"Would you put it past a prankster to have another surprise, once you think you've made it past the last one?"  
Was all he said.  
Maddy looked at thim steady. Then turned her attention around them.  
"I dont see anyone, or anything."  
"Doesn't even have to be anyone present."  
All this time. His attention was on the rover. Putting a hand out and lightly touching her shoulder. He whispered to stay there.   
Then moved through the last remaining feet of undergrowth. Checking the rover and the surrounding area. He found nothing   
suspicious. Reaching in the to the front seat. He pulled the clothing he found out. Unfolding and shaking out each piece.   
He didnt find or smell anything suspicious. Quickly gesturing for Maddy to come out. He started to pull on his clothes. Keeping   
a look out all around. Maddy had just as quickly made her way out and grabbed her clothes.   
Once they were dressed. While Maddy kept a lookout. Mark went through the rover. It was neatly packed and ready. Seeing   
Maddy's plex on the console between the seats had a message prompt blinking on it. He gestured towards it. And Maddy quickly   
grabbed it and hit play. Ben's face came up on the screen.  
"When you two get dressed. Head back for the colony The funs not over yet. Just know that this is probably the first time in my   
career I have ever seen the Commander with an ornery streak. We honestly do hope you understand why we did this. Because   
out there. Life isnt quite as forgiving. See you back there."  
When Ben's message ended. Mark looked at Maddy.  
"Your uncle sure is being benevolent today."  
"He knows if he came down on you like a ton of bricks. I'd never speak to him again. So it appears he is being as diplomatic as his rank allows."  
Getting in the rover. Mark fired it up and drove off. Headed towards the colony. Neither one saw the shadowy figures ghost from behind   
an old oak tree, come up to the edge of the brush, and watch them drive off. The taller one palmed his com.  
"Shannon to Taylor. They're enroute. Marks all keyed up, so you may have started something. We'll be following shortly."  
Listening to the reply. The tall one acknowledged then signed off. Looking over to his more slightly built companion. He asked.  
"Guess next time we have fun, it wont be the swimming hole at three in the morning. Huh Reilly?"  
"Reilley giggled.  
"Not for a while. That was kind of fun following them. Do you think they'll stay together?"  
"I hope so. She sounded serious about babies. I just hope she doesn't try a remote birth."  
Both looking thoughtfull. Reilley finally spoke up.   
"Someone that determined. It's quite possible."  
Moving quickly as they finished speaking


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOOO--Boycheek. The head ache never ends** _

If there was a time when someones heart fell into their boots because everything seemed to go wrong at once.  And the day was

just getting started.    Mark and Maddy had gotten dressed with no problem, had headed back to the colony in the rover.  Only

to find an automated sequence going off on the instrument panel informing them they had only three minutes of power in the cells. 

To make things worse.  The rover would stop of its own volition and back up, until Mark figured out to cut the power and reboot. 

So a less than five minute run to the gate turned in a forty minute headache.    Mark was livid from frustration and Maddy was very

sure the vehicle was posessed.  Especially when the same tinny voice started reading off her vitals.    When Mark finally made it to the

gates.  He was ready to just beg off on the mission, apologize to Sheriff Shannon and go find a hole to hide in.  Provided he didn't kill

any one.  Finally managing to pull up in front of the concrete pad in front of the Command Center.  What he saw didn't improve his mood

any better.   Commander Taylor, Jim Shannon and the gate personnel along with some of the foot patrols were standing between the

base of the stepsand the gate.  And everyone appeared to be in a lot of pain, from trying not to laugh.  A battle that they seemed to be

losing.  Exiting the vehicle.  Both approached the Commander and the Sheriff looking somewhat humiliated.   Neither said a word.  

Stopping in front of their leaders.  They simply looked at each other then back at the Commander.

"I trust this lapse in attention wont be repeated you two?" He asked.

"No Sir." Both replied.

"Go get your selves cleaned up, then go see Dr. Shannon."

"What about the rover Sir? It seems someone wants it to have a mind of its own."

"We'll take care if it, go ahead."

"And Sir, while I can acknowledge you made your point, do I have your permission to deal with any hazing that occurs after I,m released from here?"

"You just let us know, and we'll deal with it."

"I dont think so Sir.  Theres an alarm going off on my comm.   Someones been in my quarters. And I'll bet you that someone has gone in there and trashed it."

Taylor features got menacing.

" If your thinking what I think you are. We'll have none of that."

"Then Sir.  If these hazers think I'm a weakling in not handling my business and squealing to you while they think I'm to tolerate their bullshit

lying down. I must doubly insist that you point out the weakness for their logic.  If my place is trashed.  Its gone too far.  If Maddy is harrassed.

It will have gone too far.  You've made your point.  What the hell is theirs?  They saw your disciplinary prank and are wanting to go one better.

So its your example they are using."

Taylor hadn't seen it coming.  And quietly agreed with Mark.  But He had to deal with the rising anger he saw in his Corporal.  Leaning towards Mark

til their faces were inches apart.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that tone in your voice Corporal, while I agree no one else has the right to add to the bull-shit I

just put you through.  Will you at least let me, the Sheriff and my Warrant handle it?  Can you trust us this much?  Now go do what you need to do." 

Mark simply nodded, put his arm around Maddy and left towards his quarters.  Taylor watched them a moment.  Then gesturing to the foot

patrol to go back on their rounds.  Told Shannon to go after the two and stay out of sight.  Nodding.  Jim left to comply.  Seeing his two co-conspirators

coming through the gate.  Nathaniel waved them over.  When they reached him. 

He asked. "Ok. Which of you two booby trapped the rover?  they're going to need it out there and soon as their done at the clinic.  So fix it quick."

"That would have been me Sir."  Reilley stated with a snicker.   "And it isn't their rover. We just grabbed that one we had sitting by the motor pool

with the fritzed controller.  We had just enough time to Jimmy it and get it out there.  Theirs is still sitting over at Mark's."

That brought a laugh from everyone.  Including Nathaniel.  Looking around at all the soldiers.  He finally said.

"Ok. Back to duty.  And go easy on those two Warrant Officer."

Taylor turned to Ben.

"You might want to take your shadow and head over to Mark's quarters after the Sheriff.  Marks pretty sure it might have been trashed."

At that.  Ben got concerned. 

"We didnt even go in his quarters. Sir. Its just like Reilley said.  We had just enough time to doctor that clunker and park it.  Were on our way."

Grabbing Reilley.  They took off in a sprint.  Taylor and three gaurds following.  Arriving at the quarters in question.  They saw a very heartbreaking sight.

Mark and Maddy stood there.  Arms around each other looking in shock at the sight of the door kicked in and Mark and Maddy's packs laying out on the

floor where they were tossed.  The tops open with items spilled out.  Underwear tossed over the shrubs.  Nathaniel came up to Mark.  Taking a hard grip

on his shoulder.  He wrenched him around, and looked him in the eye.

"I meant what I said Mark. You let us deal with this."

For a soon to be married man.  It was difficult for Mark who was livid at the sight of his home being wrecked not once, but twice in less than three weeks.

Maddy was standing there fighting tears.  As if enjoying a night of fun, would produce such nasty consequences.  Taking Maddy into a hug.  Mark held her

close.  Didn't say anything.  Just stood there.  Finally. Saying something to Maddy.  They turned and walked away.  Nathaniel had followed Jim into the

house to assess the damage.  But Ben saw the two leaving and quietly told Reilley to follow.

"I think they're headed towards the clinic. Sir."  She pointed out.

"Just follow them all the same.  Anna.  Marks looking very dangerous, so it wouldn't be a bad idea."

Responding with a quiet. "Yes Sir." Reilley headed off after them.  She had been gone around fifteen minutes when Taylor and Jim came back out of the

quarters.  Looking around for the couple.  Taylor looked at Ben.

"I think they headed off to the clinic. Sir.  I sent Reilley off after them."

Taylor nodded. Satisfied.

"Help Jim with this crime scene will ya? Marks got reason to be pissed."

Was all he said in reply.

"Jim. Find out how many. Round em' up and deal with them.  I'll handle Mark." 

Jim only nodded. Shaking his head. Looking at Ben. He gestured to follow.


	6. Leveling off

Jim and Ben stood in the living room of Marks quarters taking in the scene of what a determined group of fools could do to make a disaster of ones life.   
Who ever it was had made it a total disaster. Smashed furniture dishes and utensils. Personal items emptied off shelves and drawers and strewn all   
over the floor with boot prints across photos and paper work. One of them was real artistic, by drawing some graphic detail across the back wall.   
"some one really hated Mark to do this much damage Ben. Theres a message in the bedroom that says "'Good riddance. Dont come back Brownie.'"  
Ben glanced at Jim as he stepped off and went to look. He stood there at the bedroom door, looking in. And with out saying a word. Turned and started  
to head out the door, to be stopped by Jim.  
"You might know the artist?"  
"Big maybe there Jim. I'm going to go collect who I think it is. Be back in a shake."  
Jim nodded as he slapped him on the shoulder. Standing there. Still surveying the scene. He commed Nathaniel.  
"I know you just left here Sir, but could you make sure Mark doesnt bring Maddy back here? I found some graffiti in the bedroom that is quite graphic.   
Someone really hated Mark to mess up this time in his life."  
"I'm not sure what Mark's thinking right now Jim. It looks to me like he's hit the last straw on something. Is Ben there?"  
"No. He just left. Looks like he might know who the graffiti artist might be. I decided it might be wiser to stay and work the scene."

"Soon as I'm done here at the clinic. I thought I'd go ahead and have a visit with our two birds with the good Doc if thats ok with you."

"It is. All Mark needs to know is he still has my blessing to be with Maddy. Just catch me up when your back in the loop."

"Ok Jim. I'm just outside the clinic so I'll be back over once I'm finished here. Taylor out."

Putting his com away. Jim sighed sadly. Looking at the mess. He didnt have to ask what kind of person would do this to a man. He did wonder why of all  
times they decided to act in the manner they did. Jealousy?, Hatred?. Plain envy? Or just singling him out. It didnt matter. He did know that these were   
soldiers that had done this. And at least one or two civilians. Individuals who had had run ins with Mark in the past with Mark coming out in the right.   
And some people who knew how to hold a grudge. As he recorded the damage to the house, he was struck by the messages in the graffiti.   
"'Good Riddance, dont come back.'" '"Cant bootlick the boss no mo' "'. '" Take your harpy and pop out some more little patsie's.'" "'Too bad we didnt have   
first crack at her.'"   
Jim had a good feeling that Nathaniel already had a good idea who some of the individuals were. And seeing Nathaniel almost muscle Mark around to talk   
to him when he'd arrived at the quarters had him convinced that Ben would be handling this.   
It took almost two hours to wrap up his investigation and Ben had not shown up, or Commander Taylor. Corporal Reilley had come back with several   
friends and getting cleared from Jim, started into cleaning up the mess. Watching Reilley and the other soldiers as they worked. He found it almost   
comforting to observe the indignation and anger start to build. It was nice to know others were just as indignant about how this hazing had turned out.   
Packing the field kits first and checking out the equipment in the rover. It wasn't long before they had things shipshape. Reminding Reilley that The   
Reynolds would have to go thru everything to make sure nothing was taken. She simply nodded as they moved the clean-up detail into the house and  
got after the dirty business there.   
Later in the afternoon. Mark showed back up with Commander Taylor. Together with Jim. They went through the equipment and supplies on the rover.   
Finding everything still seemed to work. They went to work going through Marks things. Finding some personal gear missing as well as destroyed pictures   
and original paperwork. Both Jim and Nathaniel had to sit Mark down and hold him when he discovered a photograph torn up into little pieces. It had been   
a family collage. Several pictures photographed along side each other then the original mounted in a frame. Mark had said two of those frames had been   
of him and Lt. Washington. Back when he'd just passed his basic training. Mark sat there with Jim and Nathaniel on either side of him looking all around   
with tears of rage running down his cheeks.  
"I aint going to bitch at you Sir, because that stunt you caught me doing this morning was a fair and square screw up, but this crap here has been an on   
going head ache for me. Ever since Wash had promoted me to Corporal. I thought it might die down after the occupation, but it looks like someone   
doesn't want to grow up."  
Nathaniel nodded.  
"You said you thought your place was being trashed. How did you know?"  
Wiping his face. Mark looked at The Commander, then gestured as he got to his feet. Going over to the kitchen console. He reached up to the   
overhead storage and pulled what looked to be a larg box of herbs down from the top shelf. Setting it down. He opened the top. Moved some   
of the contents aside and pulled a large piece of plastic from the bottom. Setting it on the counter. He touched it and Jim and Nathaniel discovered   
it was a stripped down plex when the surface lit up. The screen graphic showed four windows presenting. Mark hit playback on the menu, and all   
three watched as Mark and Maddy quickly prepped for the mission, then started to explore each other. Jim began to notice Mark using a little restraint,   
because of the fact that he knew there was a recording in progress. As the video moved on. It showed Maddy happily getting up pulling Mark with   
her and heading out the door. Both Jim and Taylor became more attentive as approximately two hours after Mark's departure. The door exploded   
inward and five shadowy figures came hurtling in. What followed was a model for destruction as the individuals went about systematically destroying   
a mans home. No one said anything as they watched the destruction going on before their eyes. Some of the perpetrators were obviously getting into   
their work with their facial expressions looking like they were happy to be doing this. Mark paused the videos and backed them up. Hitting play again,   
he keyed another option and this time they had audio. Going back through the video sequence. They were able to hear what the assailants were saying   
through the sounds of breaking glass and other things being flung into the walls or on the floor. In the melee. the screen in the living room showed   
another figure enter, and make his way to the back of the quarters. It was obvious the others knew him because they were telling him to tag it good,   
and show Mark who was boss after all. In the other screens they saw the back alley artist tag the walls in the bathroom, bedroom, spare bedroom and   
hallway. Strangely, he never touched the living room. Reilley had come behind and watched some of the destruction. Was now extra pissed.  
"Just let me at them. They have no right to do this."  
"As you were Corporal, I dont need to corrall two NCO's now do I?"  
Looking a little sheepishly at the Commander. She agreed.  
"Sir. You remember this morning, when I asked permission to handle this hazing shit my way. Would this be satisfactory or appropriate?"  
Nathaniel looked at Mark who was looking back very seriously.  
"I am going to have a father in law who happens to be a cop. You'd think dirty tricks would simply rub off. You think?"  
Nathaniel chuckled at his answer. Glancing at Jim. His chuckle only got deeper.  
"This will more than suffice son. I will have to ask, where did you get the idea though?"  
Mark looked over at Jim as he replied.  
"You will have to thank Maddy for that. In fact before we left to get the Eleventh we had put this together. And had it in place.   
It was recording continuously the whole time we were out there. I'm just glad we had re-booted it for the next run."  
"Run?" Taylor got curious.  
"The memory wasn't even full when me and Maddy downloaded it, and that was over a weeks worth of video. I still have that file hidden away.   
And you might find it interesting Sir., Mr Shannon."  
Jim finally spoke up.  
"And if I may ask Reynolds. How long before you were going to stop sitting on this before you said something?"  
"We were busy with clean up and getting things back in order. I was thinking about it when the Commander suggested this trip   
for me and Maddy. I was going to do it sooner. But never got the chance."  
Jim and Nathaniel looked at each other with an amused glance.  
"Go ahead and download this at the command center, then get it back in place. And go back through all your stuff. They may have taken some souvenirs."  
Mark nodded at Taylor, then quickly locked out the file and saved it. Then with a look at the Commander turned and headed out the door.  
"That boys damn clever. You think you want him as a deputy Jim?"  
"That'll be up to him Sir. But I dont think he'll be too happy in that position full time, so cross training might be good for him."  
Taylor was pleased with Jim's answer. And agreed.   
Jim quickly commed Ben.  
"What you got Jim?"  
Ben replied.   
"Paydirt. Go ahead and break off what your doing, and beat feet back here. We got something to show to you. Jim out."  
As he pocketed his comm. He looked at Taylor, Reilley and the other helpers in the room and said.  
"As of now. None of you is to say anything of what you seen. Is that clear?"   
The three enlisted looked at Reilley, then Commander Taylor who simply nodded. Looking back at Jim. There was a quiet chorus of "Yes Sirs."   
Then Reilley had them back working again.  
"I doubt Marks going to want to live here now Sir."  
Was all he said.  
"He wont be able to Jim. Not with a young lady aiming to get pregnant."  
Taylors answer shocked Jim. Who started to get territorial to Taylor and Reilleys amused laughter.  
"Take it easy Jim. I'm thinking when they come off that OTG, we can move them into one of those bugalows just down from where yours is.   
She is dead set on being with him. I saw that when they were down at the lake this morning."  
"Lake? What?"  
Jim was incredulous. This had been a busy morning.  
"We were going to tell you before this crap came up. I caught them skinnydipping in the lake just out the north gate this morning. Their punishment   
was to make their way through the woods to where Reilley and Ben had parked that rover. And by the way Reilley, using that old beater was very original.   
That was the extent of the hazing as far as I was concerned. I didnt know this was going to happen. So Mark's going to have to stand in the back of   
the line before he has a turn."  
Shaking his head he started laughing. Followed by everyone in the room. Looking around. Then back at Nathaniel. He only started laughing harder.   
Everyone was still laughing when Ben finally showed up.  
"Sir. I was almost ready to collar a couple of them. What gives?"  
Ben asked. Not a little annoyed at the house full of laughing idiots and having to call off his hunt. Taylor looked at Reilley and told her to go ahead   
and finish cleanup. Gesturing to Ben to go outside. They moved out of the cleaning crews way out the door and onto the porch. Taylor looked around   
and noting nothing out of the ordinary going on. Quickly brought Ben up to speed on what Mark had just showed them on the home video log.   
"We can just lay back and nail them for something else as well. If they are the ones I think they are. There are a few other folks besides Mark who   
was getting beat on. Right now. Theres enough there to banish them to the Outpost closest to the Badlands. We'll just wrap it up then. Jim. You   
now have something to go on. Ben. You find a means to distract our perps from this."  
Finishing. His brief. they quickly did a check of the rover, then headed off. Then Nathaniel stopped. Turning. He spoke to Jim.  
"It might not be a bad idea to run the rover over to your house Jim. I'll have Cronk come over and check it over to be sure after lunch."  
Jim quickly agreed with Nathaniels request and hopped in. Quickly driving off to his quarters. Ben fell in to step with Nathaniel as they made   
their way to the gate and the command center.  
"We may just decide to cancel this op if Mark just solved the case this soon. We'll need him here more than out there. Sir."  
"I couldn't agree with you more Ben, but in a round about way I did promise Mark some alone time with Maddy. I say that tongue in cheek   
because as an officer. It wouldn't be right."  
"Understood. But we didnt have much left when the Phoenix stripped us. So we need all the creativity that devious minds like Mark can supply.   
I hope you dont mind me throwing up a red flag here Sir, but I think keeping those two here would be better for us as well as them."  
"Ben. You wouldn't be doing your job if you hadn't thrown up a flag as you said. But I'm all for letting them go on this mission just to get away   
from the crap they just suffered through. They dont need the fallout."  
Ben laughed.  
"I honestly dont blame you there. But you wont have any objection to me sneaking out there to check on them once in a while?"  
"I wouldn't expect any less, Ben and I wouldn't be surprised if you rope Jim and Elizabeth into it. It is going to be a long OTG, so they'll be good for   
one supply drop."  
Taylor finished that last with a knowing grin.  
"Just dont be surprised at a honeymoon in the raw when you do. I do remember seeing Maddy looked hungry enough to eat him alive   
and he didnt look like he would have complained."  
Chuckling at that last remark they had reached the gate area, and headed up the stairs.   
At the clinic. Maddy sat in a private room crying. Elizabeth had tried to comfort her for a short while, before going back out to do her rounds.   
Hearing from Mark what had happened. She nodded in understanding, then had quietly checked Maddy over with a bio scanner. She'd done a   
quick write up of what both Maddy and Mark needed, but had held off so Maddy could settle down. Looking at the readings. She had moved   
Maddy to the room and after letting Mark hold her a short while was about to ask Mark something when Commander Taylor came and got Mark.   
Elizabeth had briefed Taylor on progress so far and as soon as Maddy was able would finish what was needed. Looking at Mark pointedly. She told   
him to hurry back soon. Taylor looked at her slightly perplexed. To which she said.  
"I know when your ready to steal a patient out from under me. Go ahead and take care of what you need to."  
Taylor nodded. signalling Mark with a slight pressure on his shoulder. The two men left. Knowing better than to debate with the Doc. Ellizabeth   
looked again at what the scanner was telling her. Then looking through the door at Maddy. Decided not to say anything. She gently told Maddy,   
that she had to go finish up some things, then went about her business. Maddy cried herself to sleep. Not waking til late afternoon. She found   
Mark sitting quietly by the bed, looking at the plex that Elizabeth had given him earlier. One that she pointedly said not to share until they were   
well OTG. Maddy was pleasantly surprised at the extra tenderness Mark showed her as he stood, bent down and took her in his arms and kissed   
her. She found she was finally able to relax into him. And knew deep down that things had been fixed somewhat.


	7. An invitation to dinner and kid wrangling

Elizabeth had taken a moment from her rounds to look in on the two, and had looked in just as Mark had taken Maddy into his arms.   
The sight had her smiling happily and justified what she had pointedly re-inforced to Mark before he had sat in as Maddy slept. Mark held   
Maddy for a very long time. Moving a little at a time until she was curled into his lap with him sitting in the chair. It was a sight that made   
Elizabeth content and happy for her daughter. Quietly entering the room. She came up to them. Kissing both and asked them to have a talk.   
Maddy had moved to get up, to be stopped by Elizabeth who told her she seemed to be right where she belonged. A comment that brought a   
giggle from Maddy. Who settled herself on Mark more comfortably.  
Not wasting time Elizabeth had informed them that they were both as healthy as she knew them to be, and while out there to make every effort   
to stay clean. She knew Mark was familiar with what foods could be gathered that were safe to eat and his hunting skills were good. Elizabeth   
had kept most of her attention directed towards Mark, who understood why. Her little health brief was almost finished when The Commander   
and Sheriff came by. Looking at the two. Nathaniel finally asked.  
"You want to know the real reason your going out there?, or did you just figure it out?"  
Both looked uncertain for a moment. Unsure how to answer. Nathaniel soon let them off the hook.  
"A science and scouting expedition. Plus a trip out to inspect a remote base thats been inactive for some time. Thats what I had told Mark.   
Its pretty much that. Though, it would probably be helpful for your folks peace of mind and mine, now to head straight for that outpost as   
soon as you leave here."  
Maddy looked at Mark, who looked back at her, then over to Commander Taylor and the Shannon's who were looking right back with amused grins.  
"Yeah Son, you both got it bad. So it would be a good idea to go to the most secure and secluded place we can offer to get totally lost in each other   
with no interruptions. Thats more than any of us had when we were your age, and believe me, one of our biggest regrets."  
Mark and Maddy laughed. Having no choice but to agree with Nathaniels diagnoses. And cure. Watching the Commander pick up the medical plex   
and transfer a file to it from his. Mark noted that the file he'd been reading was closed, so didnt appear overly concerned.   
"this will be a list of research goals were needing you to accomplish while your out there. Also dont worry about that mess that used to be your place   
Mark. You wont be living there anymore. We pretty much got all your stuff moved out and into storage. And those ignoramouses wont be enjoying   
life much longer."  
"You mean your going to kill them Sir?"  
Mark asked pointedly.  
"No but when Ben, Jim and me get done with them, they will wonder if that was a tender mercy. Lets just say they wont be around to hurt people too   
much for much longer. You on the other hand have inherited one of the most important jobs a man can ever have. Keeping that sweet young lady   
happy. One of the most fun exercises in frustration ever invented. But it will be worth it."  
Glad to know that the illegitimate soldier problem was temporarily solved, but curious as to why it would be so frustrating to love a sweet lady like a   
goddess. Mark wanted to ask but thought better of it. Only nodded at Nathaniel's response.  
Leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, with Elizabeth leaning companionably against him. Jim listened to the Commanders exchange with   
the two love birds. Finally spoke up.  
"Were having Cronk check out your rover, and it wouldn't be a bad idea if Maddy and you go through your gear one final time. But as far as were sure.   
You can leave straight away in the morning."  
"And I see no problem with you two spending the night here. I'll make sure the night crew doesn't disturb you."  
Elizabeth added. Smiling at Maddy.  
Maddy lit up at that. Turning to Mark with a happy smile. To be tempered when she saw the look on his face.  
"Sirs. Maam. I honestly hope that last part is true. I'd hate to be interrupted, yet again."  
Mark was so serious. Everyone was slightly concerned. Til it dawned on Taylor that he had inadvertantly been the reason for their first interruption.  
He chuckled. And told Mark as long as they kept their naughtiness to an occassional scream. They wouldn't have anyone barging in. Any one that   
did would have a four person retaliation team on them. Mark finally smiled at that. And pulled Maddy into a hug.   
"I'm sure you two are hungry. So can we adjourn to the house? Commander. You and Ben are invited as well."  
Elizabeth's dinner invitation was well received since no one had had a chance to eat since early that morning when the vandalism of Mark's quarters   
had been discovered. Mark held Maddy and stood up. Then set her on her feet. Earning him a kiss in the progress. As everyone filed out the door.   
Elizabeth had put a hand on Marks shoulder. When she had his attention. Quietly reminded him to wait til they were long gone from the colony   
before revealing to Maddy what was on the plex file. Mark smiled and nodded. Then the two both headed out to the clinic entrance to join the others.  
Ben and Reilley had spent the rest of the day emptying out Mark's old quarters and sealing it up since it was still a crime scene.   
Afterwards. Things seemed to take a turn for the funnest when Jim called and asked them to watch over Zoe and start dinner. After a quick clean-up   
at the barracks and hot footing up the the Shannon's bungalow. Ben soon found him self the center of Zoe's attention. Much to Anna's amusement.   
While Ben helped with dinner preperations, getting Zoe to help turned into a fun exercise. Ben smiled, not missing that look on Anna's face as they   
were finishing prep. They had just finished when the rest of the Shannon clan showed up. Minus Josh, who was working at the bar. Jim frowned a   
moment, before getting his comm and calling Boylan. Quietly asking him to spare a couple of bottles and have Josh bring them over. He wouldn't   
mind if Josh could bug out for a while. Tom said it would be no problem. Fifteen minutes later. Josh came through the door with two bottles of a   
pale purple colored wine, that looked expensive. Taylor's eyebrows were raised when he saw the vintage on the label. And thought one could really   
not get much past the man. Dinner turned out to be a quiet, but happy affair. Zoe was safely ensconced on Ben's lap. Since it was finger food.   
It was no big deal. Maddy was sitting on Marks lap emulating her sister on eating, while Jim, Elizabeth, Anna, Taylor and Josh had taken the remaining   
chairs and the couch which they had moved around out of the living room to along the wall going to the front door. With the coffee table being used as   
a table in front of the couch. As the evening wore on. It become more fun watching Zoe try mightily to stay awake. Anna, who had sat next to Ben   
seemed to be startled at a comment that Ben made to her. Then realization dawned on her face and she nodded. Plainly happy at what he'd said.   
Conversation all around was quite amicable and happy with Josh occassionally ribbing Mark about his new job. Which Mark took in stride with easy grace.   
Nathaniel had been visiting with Zoe to everyones amusement, but knowing this was as much for her as well as the Reynolds. Everyone took it in stride.   
Simply enjoying a family night. It was Ben who finally tucked a sleeping Zoe into her bed. Anna had gone in with them and when Ben had tucked her in.   
Anna had bent down and kissed her. Before they left and went back to the group in the kitchen. An hour later later, with everything winding down.   
Taylor finally rose from his seat and thanked the ladies for a fine dinner. He would have to thank Zoe when she was awake, which drew a laugh from   
everyone. Looking at Jim and Ben. He told them to be ready for some fun in the morning. Focusing his attention on Josh. He asked him to stop by the   
Command Center in the morning. That there was something that needed discussing. Stretching his arms over head. He looked around and bade   
everyone good night. Then left. Followed by Ben and Anna. Jim looked at Josh. eye brows raised.  
"Theres still time to squeeze in a few more hours at the bar if you need to."  
"Tom told me to take the rest of the night off Dad."  
Josh answered, stifling a yawn.  
"Ok. Dont get into too much trouble."  
Jim answered dead pan. Taking Elizabeth into a hug, he started towards their bedroom. Glancing at Josh with a grin and bidding him good night.  
Josh answered with a good night. Then realization dawned on him. Grinning at Jim. He nodded and headed for the door.   
"I knew our son was a smart boy."   
Was all he had time to say before Elizabeth claimed his lips with a kiss.  
Mark and Maddy had been comfortably settled on the couch. Watching the leave taking going on. Seeing how fast Josh left the house with her   
dads blessing. They agreed at was time to take a hint and turn in. Getting up from the couch. They were literally on Josh's heels as they left.   
Once they were well away from the house. Maddy giggled. Her amusement matching Mark and Josh's grins.   
"Well looks like I'll be closing the bar tonite. Have a good night you two."  
Josh said as he waved and headed down the street. Watched by his sister and her man.  
Hand in hand. They then turned and walked to the clinic.


	8. Leave taking, and a casualty or two

Maddy felt so safe and warm. After coming back to the private room in the clinic. They had simply locked the door. Dropped their clothes and   
literally fell into bed and each other. After pulling the covers over. They simply entwined into each other and slowly fell asleep. Just content to   
hold each other. It would have been nice to have gotten after it, but the day had simply been too much to do any justice to anything. Mark nodded   
after Maddy still thinking about what he had seen in that medical file. It was going to be hard to keep this from Maddy. But he understood why   
Elizabeth had shushed him. Elizabeth wanted Maddy's time with him to be special. Away from the colony. They would not have any distractions   
that would normally occupy their attention. He smiled at what the reaction on her face would be when she found out. On that happy note he fell   
asleep. True to Nathaniels promise. No one on the night crew disturbed them. And when morning came around. They were already up and moving.   
Getting dressed. They left the room and after saying hello to Elizabeth who wouldn't let them go with out a kiss. Made their way to the Shannon home.   
Where they cleaned up and found some cleaner clothes to wear out of the rover. Zoe was off to school so they pretty much had the place to themselves.   
"Lets go get something to eat Mark. I dont think we'll be mugged too much in the market."  
Maddy suggested thoughtfully.  
"Mark agreed and they headed out the door.  
Walking down the street hand in hand. They were pleasantly surprised the worst they got was an occasional smile and greeting from passers by.   
Quickly arriving at the market. Procuring food. They spied Josh sitting on a bench looking very tired. Skye was sitting to his right, also looking   
pretty wasted herself. After grabbing a quiick meal. Maddy suggested sitting with her brother and Skye. Mark agreed. Joining them and starting   
into their food. Maddy asked.  
"So how did last night go?"  
Josh looked at Maddy tiredly.  
"Long. Had a fight at the bar last night, and several soldiers got sent to the brig. Boylan got sent to the infirmary, and I very nearly did as well."  
"Really?" Mark was curious. "Who was it?"  
"Several soldiers who couldnt keep their mouths shut. They started giving Skye a bad time too. Then when they started to manhandle her, thats   
when Tom, me and several other guys got involved. We worked 'em over pretty good. And Lt. Guzmann sent them all to the brig when the fight   
got broke up. They were banged up pretty bad, but they had Doctor Kinsales take care of them in the brig. So it was pretty wild after I left Dad and   
Mom's last night."  
"You could have come back and crashed at the house after the fun was over. Me and Mark slept over at the infrimary last night so you wouldn't have bothered us."  
Maddy was thoughtful.  
"You didn't see that look in Dads eyes last night, did you?"  
Josh replied with a grin.   
"It told me to have fun but get lost. I will say no more."  
Both Josh and Mark chuckled while Skye and Maddy just grinned.  
"Yup. Dad was marking his turf last night. Look at the bright side. He has to explain it to Zoe now. That will be fun."  
"Yup. So Mark, when are you taking off? I thought you,d launch as soon as you were awake."  
Skye asked.  
"We thought we'd just have a couples day off. Go chill out and relax. Get something to eat. Then. When we felt it was right.   
Head out the gate after seeing the Commander. Yesterday was a bitch, so we thought we'd compensate somehow. Not doing too bad so far."  
Josh nodded.  
"So is it going to be wild out there for you guys, or you just going to play it by ear?"  
Skye asked.  
Mark looked at Maddy, then back at Skye. Raising his eyebrows inquiringly as he tipped his head forward. The beginning of a smile on his face.  
"I see. Well I agree. It is your show. Just dont make us too jealous with the fun you'll be having."  
Skye grinned.  
"Actually it'll be more of a working holiday. But I'm sure we'll do................"  
Maddy didn't get to finish her sentence. It was kind of hard when some soldier just claimed her lips. She couldn't complain.  
Skye only smiled when Mark managed to distract Maddy. Sneaking a kiss to Josh. She sat back and watched the two. When Mark finally turned   
Maddy loose. He settled back and started to finish meal. Maddy had a goofy grin grin on her face as she looked around, then settled into finishing   
her own meal. Finishing their meal. They simply enjoyed the time visiting Josh and Skye and watching the goings on in the market. It actually   
turned out to be an agreeable morning for the four young adults.  
Mark turned and gathered Maddy's plate and cup before getting to his feet and heading to a trash can. He was moving back towards his love and   
her brother and his girl, before he noticed their attention was directed towards his right. Glancing over his shoulder as he walked. He noticed   
Commander Taylor, Lt. Guzmann, and Sheriff Shannon making their way towards them through the crowd towards them. Mark came to a stop in   
front of Josh who was still seated on the bench where he looked like he hadn't moved since last night. Maddy got up to stand beside Mark, while   
Skye sat closer to Josh. Presently the command group made it to the where the four were and stopped.  
"Son I thought you'd be anxious to get out of here. Everything all right?"  
"You did imply it would be like a working holiday Sir. And yesterday had turned out to be a very bad time for us. Maddy wanted some thing to eat   
and it seemed like a good time to be civilized for a bit longer before we decided to rough it."  
"Good answer Son. I really dont blame you. Whenever your ready. Feel free. And you have my blessing on this mission, though you probably dont   
think I deserve to give it."  
Mark was surprised at Nathaniels comment, but replied,.  
"Its not every day one sees an old warhorse at his orneriest Sir. Did that thing I brought up present a solution yet. Sir?"  
Nathaniels smile only got bigger.   
"You could ask your future brother in law that one. There was a fight last night at Boylan's, and at least four of them were put out of action. I'd say   
dont worry about it, but to put your mind at ease. You and Maddy gave us a head start. Speaking of which."  
Turning his attention to Josh.  
"Werent you supposed to go to the clinic last night?"  
Josh seemed to get a little sheepish.  
"Yes Sir. But this was as far as I made it. I kept geting dizzy, so I just parked it here. Plus I didn't want Mom to come unglued."  
"Theres no shame in asking for help Son. You feel you can stand?"  
Taylor asked him. Bending down and putting a hand on his shoulder. Josh looked down a moment. Then back up at Nathaniel.  
"I can try Sir."  
With Taylor's help, he managed to get to his feet. Only to sit back down quickly.  
"Ok. You stay right there. Son. We'll help you."  
Taylor turned to Guzmann.  
"Get a couple soldiers off the gate detail and have them help Josh over to the clinic."  
Turning to Jim.  
"And make sure Elizabeth doesn't find out about this for the next several hours."  
Both men nodded then left. Skye put her arms around Josh and hugged him.  
"It might not be a bad idea Skye if you stay with him for as long as he needs. I'll let your mom know where your are. Ok?"  
Taylors suggestion to Skye wasn't lost on Mark and Maddy who both had trouble hiding grins.  
"And you two." Taylor turned to Mark. "Just so you know. We will take care of those rubes who trashed your home and your mission.   
And if you wish to consider this trip a honeymoon, then I have no objection. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if you ask to keep the mission   
going, and if you do, I wont have any heart burn about it. I might hear about it from your folks young lady. But this is your time. Have fun."  
Smacking Mark's shoulder with a smile and stealing a hug from Maddy. Giving Josh and Skye a look. He headed off. Mark watched him leave,   
and felt better about how the morning went. Leaning over and kissing Maddy. He glanced down at Josh.  
"We'll wait til your on your way to the clinic."  
Taking a seat on the bench opposite. Maddy plunked herself down beside him. And leaned against him. They sat visiting for a few more   
minutes before two of the largest soldiers of the detail showed up. Standing in front of Josh. The first one asked.  
"Josh?"  
Looking up at him.  
"That would be me."  
"I guess were to help you get to the clinic. Whats wrong?"  
"I'd go on my own power, but I,d get dizzy just standing up or everything wants to go black on me.   
I guess I have to admit you cant haul your own freight all the time."  
The soldier grinned at him.  
"Yeah. It sounds like you got a concussion. Ever ride in a sailors chair? I'll get on one side, my friend will get on the other. Then we interlock our   
arms behind you. One pair at the shoulders, and the other behind your knees. Just relax and we'll have your over there in no time."  
"Thanx guys. This morning has sucked because I wasn't able to do much."  
The men laughed and did what the soldier described they were going to do. Pretty soon, Josh was riding to the clinic with Skye walking   
alongside. Mark watched them go holding Maddy tightly. Turning and giving Maddy a kiss. He led her out of the market towards her families home.


	9. Launch

It was sometime after 1300 when Mark finally agreed with Maddy it was time to go. They had gone through the gear and

packs again in the rover to make sure that they had everything. Cronk had given the rover and the weapons a clean bill of

health and for the most part. There was no reason to go but their say so.   Mark had remembered to police up both Maddy's

plex and the medical plex, slipping them into his one of his bags. He had secured his armor behind the seat, along with his

pulse rifle, and had been able to find some armor that would fit Maddy if the need arose. While Maddy had been playing with

Zoe. He had slipped off to the supply room and snagged up a few items for Maddy, and also hid them in his bag. At 1300. While

they were in the house playing with Zoe. Mark watched Maddy raise her head from what ever project Zoe was engrossed in and

look at him. Her face inquiring. He nodded. Elizabeth had come back from the clinic early and had thrown together a meal, and

spent as much time being involved as he could with her family. Josh himself had allowed himself to get treated at the clinic, then

went to spend the day with Skye, resting at her house. Shortly after that visual exchange between Mark and Maddy. Jim and

Nathaniel came through the door. One look at Mark told them it was time. They nodded and sat down next to them helping Zoe play.

It didnt take long til Zoe was ready for a nap. Feeling sleepy, Zoe didn't argue, but reached out and took Mark's hand to lead him to

her bedroom. Mark grinned, knowing this young lady had him wrapped around her little finger. He let her lead her into the bedroom.

Tucked her in for her nap then sang her a song. She was out in short order. Standing up straight, from by the bed, he found an audience

at the door. Jim, Elizabeth, Maddy and Nathaniel stood there smiling at him as he turned towards them and started walking. He felt

happy and content as he joined the other four in the living room. Sitting down. He was quickly joined by Maddy, while the other three,

took their seats around them.  Getting right to business. Mark outlined to Nathaniel what he had in mind for a route plan. He knew it

was a late start, so he was planning to camp near the high meadow, near the top of the first set of ridges in the mountain range to the

west of the colony. Taylor was impressed. There was a hidden camping spot at that location. Where you could drive a rover in and camoflage

it, then in the space between the rover and wall have a secure campsite that no dino could get into. Nathaniel had used that spot before, so

his logic was good. Taylor mentioned it wouldnt be a bad idea to hang out at that spot for a day or two, just to kick back and relax. Which

had Maddy curious, but Mark seemed to catch on to what Taylor was implying. The fact that Mark was smiling meant it had to be good.

From that camp in the meadow, Mark wasn't sure which way he could go, but once they got over the mountains, it shouldn't be too much

of a problem.  Taylor nodded. Thoughtful.

  
"I was wondering Mark. If your partial to staying out there a while longer. There is the matter of secondary sites that was never decided on.

What I mean is this: Terra Nova proper was never meant to be the only colony. The long range plan that Hope Plaza had established had been

to eventually establish a permanent compliment of 3000 at this colony, then later pilgrimages would have been diverted to a newer established

colony close by. In all they were hoping to have five colony centers established as a baseline to help successive pilgrimages. In a sense, they

were trying to get a larger more genetically stable base to carry on civilization. We obviously cant do that to the extent they had planned, but it

is in our mandate to locate and survey potential sites. So if your game to spending more time out there. This would be a logical extension to your

mission. Also. The outpost itself, that your going to check out first. We had started it when we were establishing the first group of out posts

and research stations. The shell, doors and electronics had been installed and in a sense all we had to do was man the damn thing and carry out

what scheduled research was planned for that area. I haven't told Malcolm you'll be going there because that station was his baby. There are no

food supplies out there other than milrats. and I,m not holding out much hope that the place will be intact. So When you get there. Make sure

you have a secure place. It is unfortunately on the edge of a carnotaur territory. We had got the fence up in time before some of them attacked.

So you understand why I,m not holding much hope it'll be intact?"

Mark nodded. Not minding the idea of more time with Maddy. But this subject of the Carnotaur had him nervous. Even Maddy had started to fidget.

  
"As far as I know since I never was able to check on it. And am not sure why we built out that far. The place is built with a courtyard.

So if you can secure the rover inside. That would work great for you."

Looking towards Jim. He added.

"Jim I know you would definitely have a question or two."

Surprisingly. Jim only shook his head.

"Wouldn't do any good. I'm taking enough of a chance trusting Maddy to be with him, and I have more than your word of Mark's character,

seeing him in action. So when the stories start. Then and only then will I have something to say."

Looking at Mark.

"No cliff hangers please Son."

Mark actually grinned, but looked at Maddy, who dead panned.

"No promises Dad."

That brought a laugh from everyone.

"Well then. I believe its time for your adventure to begin Mark. I had a patrol go up that way this morning and for the most part.

The trail is clear up to that meadow, and theres been no sign of Lucas or sixers, so You shouldn't have any trouble.

When your ready to leave that spot though. Give us a call so we know your over the pass. Alright?"

Taylor had spoke to Mark, looking steadily at Mark. Looking at Maddy, his gaze softened.

"You have a good man there, Maddy. Treat him right."

Maddy smiled as she blushed happily. Getting up. She went to Commander Taylor and hugged him. He received it happily. Maddy then

went around to her Dad and Mom, hugging and giving each a kiss. She went and rejoined Mark who had stood up. Wrapping him in a

hug. She turned her attention to her folks and Taylor. All had stood. By silent agreement, they had turned to head towards the door.

Taylor and the Shannons had gathered close to the two as they walked. They was no sadness. Just an anticipation and a little

excitement, because they were finally going to be on their way. Maddy and Elizabeth brought out some some items Elizabeth had set

aside. Mark, Nathaniel, and Jim stood outside near the rover. Mark just stood there, taking everything in he could see. Nathaniel and Jim

watched him but understood. When the two Shannon women came out of the house. Maddy went to the rover and set the bundle she was

carrying on the floor of the rover in the back seat. Done. She joined Mark in looking around. Her parents and the Commander stood

silently. This quiet moment lasted for a few minutes. Then Mark looked at Taylor, sharing a nod. He reached out to Maddy and pulled

her in for a kiss. Both turned and got in the rover. Starting it up. Mark put it in gear, and with a wave. They were off.

Taylor and the Shannon's watched the rover drive off to the south gate.

Taylor turned and faced Jim and Elizabeth.

"I hope this was a good send off Jim. I know they have a good bond. We can can only hope things work out."

Jim and Elizabeth nodded. They had hugged when Mark had drove off and didnt seem to be in a hurry to break apart.

"Jim. Go ahead and spend some time together. I've got the rest of the day."

Nathaniel addressed Jim.

Jim looked up and across to Nathaniel. Nodding. He turned with Elizabeth and entered the house. Giving Nathaniel a wave as he closed

the door.  Taylor returned the wave, glancing in the direction the rover had gone. He took his comm and raised the patrol near the south

gate. Telling them a rover was headed their way and to let them out the gate. He signed off, then went to Boylan's


	10. We are off

Mark wasted no time after leaving the south gate.  Turning on to the west road, which was little more than a rough trail

through the jungle.   He stepped on it, and drove as fast as he felt it was safe.  A half hour out of Terra Nova, the trail started

climb up in to the foot hills of the mountains.  Getting narrow in spots. and many times having to dodge around boulders

bigger than the rover.  It wasn't long until the trail could only be called a goat path.  Mark simply kept going. Maddy sat.  Or more

realistically hung on for dear life as her man navigated over the trail that realistically shouldn't even accommodate a vehicle.  Much

less one moving at the speed Mark drove it.  Thankfully as they neared the top of the run.  A wider spot opened up which Mark

guided the rover into.  Once they reached more open ground in the rocky terrain.   Mark sped up a little more and guided the vehicle

to run across the sheets of rock that made up the bottom of the steep wash.  Coming to the other end of the open area.  Mark

stopped the rover. Sitting there. He surveyed the ground in front of the rover. 

"Thank fully, the notch is still there." He murmured.

"Notch? What notch?"

Maddy barely had time to ask before the rover launched ahead, then bent to the left.  Maddy's question was soon answered, when

she made out the opening in the rock wall they were headed straight for.  Driving straight into it.  Mark slowed down and kept a

more careful watch of the road ahead of the rover as he drove.  Maddy was beginning to wonder what she had gotten herself into

when they finally made it to the other end of the tight space.  They emerged at the other end. Several hundred meters higher up

than where they started.  Stopping just past the edge and parking.  They sat there for a minute before Mark got out, gesturing to

Maddy to follow.  Maddy got out on shaky legs.  Clearly.   She did not like the ride and coming up to Mark said as much.

"It does take some getting used to. But were not too much, the worst for wear."

Mark grinned at her as she came up along side.  Pulling her into a hug and leaning back against the front of the rover.  Maddy  just

melted into him.  Glad that they were standing still for a change.  And his touch felt so good. After a while he asked.

"So you up to some more driving? Were only halfway now."

Maddy groaned.  Leaning back, she looked in his eyes.

"Is it as bad as what we just came through?"

"Nah. Just a little bit rougher.  Your just terrified because you aren't used to it.  But the good news is, this is just a short cut.  

If we'd gone the way I'd told the Commander.  We'd still be traveling.  As it is.  We'll get there before dark, and have just enough

time to get the rover tucked into the alcove."

Maddy brightened at that.  Then quickly shuddered at the thought of being slam banged around the inside of the rovers cabin

for the next 3 hours.  Not cool, she thought.  Not cool at all.

"You'd better make it up to me big time buster."

She huffed still ensconsed in her man 's patent bear hugs.  This is nice, she thought.  Mark just held her tight, right hand lightly

caressing her spine from shoulder blades down her back.  Head propped on top of hers, eyes never still, watching and listening

for danger.  He finally pulled out of the hug, turned her around so she was facing the view in front of them.  They looked out over

a valley and country much wilder and more rugged than the jungle they had just left.  It had been overcast when they'd left Terra

Nova.  Now the sun had broken through, the golden columns punched through the slightly dark blue cloud base bathing the vista

in a beautiful glow.

"So you want me to tell you more Maddy while were relaxed here?"

"Sure." She replied. 

Her hands over his arms wrapped around her stomache.  She relaxed against him, still taking it all in.  Looking down, Mark would

have found a very contented, happy young lady.

"I really would like to hear it all Mark, but we might just best for our camp. 

Once were set up.  You'll have my undivided attention.  Sorry to lead you there."

Maddy had turned her head to look up and back at him.  Smiling.  And getting a bigger one in return, while he was giving her

a tighter hug and that smile turned into a grin.  Turning her loose, she stepped away, then turned to face him.

"I promise I wont shake you up too much."

Mark said as he turned and walked around the front of the rover and got in.  As Maddy got in , she noticed he looked sedate

a moment, looking out the view screen.  Maddy then noticed the gleam in his eye and the beginnings of a very ornery grin.  

Oh no no no.  Not again.  She thought, bracing herself.  Mark popped the rover in gear and acted like he was going to launch

the rover.  Making Maddy more nervous.  Letting off the brake, he let the rover start out at a more sedate pace than Maddy

anticipated, earning himself a nasty glare as Maddy smacked his shoulder, then settled back in the seat.  As the rover drove

off along the edge of the ridge to eventually find a way down the escarpment.    Two figures emerged out of the notch in the

rock where Mark had scaled to reach this height.  The taller of the two reached up and pulled his biker helmet off.  Watched

the rover disappear into the scrub and boulders for a spell before turning to his companion.  Who was pulling her helmet off.

"Well Anna.  I'd say Mark has things well in hand.  We should wait a while then either head

back or trail them a bit longer.  I wouldn' t mind a bit of camping close by myself."

Reilley had removed her helmet and was brushing her hair up with her fingers.  Thinking as she did.

"He'll follow along that shelf of the ridge before there's a place where the slope isn't too terribly steep before he

goes down.  He definitely wanted to put some distance between him and the colony quick Ben."

He nodded as she added.

"I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to camp out for a while.  That was one rough trip up that trail."

Ben smiled.

"There's only a few from the third pilgrimage who worked out this way.  I'm not surprised Mark would remember this route. 

Lets get a site set up.  Nathaniel only wanted a rough idea which way Mark was going to go once he left the colony.  I don't

think he would be too surprised at this route choice either."

Anna smiled as they righted the bikes and moved them toward a hollow between three large boulders.  Setting up a quick

camp.  They contacted Terra Nova and sent a short report and then settled in.   Mark arrived at the hide away three hours later

in the early evening.   Unaware of the two scouts that had shadowed him.  Quickly checking out the small grotto.  It didn't take

long to back the rover in, unload it and set up a tent behind it under the big rocky overhang.  Along one wall was a stack of

wood from previous scouting excursions.   Mark grabbed some good sized pieces and had a small fire going a short distance

from the rover in a small fire pit.  Maddy had set up a comfortable nest for them inside the tent.  Coming out wearing a shirt

and cargo shorts, she brought a couple of ration packs and canteens and went to sit by the fire along side Mark.  Handing Mark

a ration and canteen.  She opened hers and began eating. Settling against his shoulder.  She was comfortable in short order.

"You know where that plex is Maddy?  Theres a couple of things you should read, and they pertain only to you.  I was under

orders from your mom not to tell you until we were well away from the colony."

He told her.  She smiled at him as he put his arm around her.

"We aren't in any hurry now.  We made our escape, so it can wait awhile.  I'm with my man and I feel like the luckiest girl alive. 

So I'm prioritizing."

"Thank you.  He did say to hot foot over to that old out post, but now that you mention it, we can slow down.  You weren't too

shook up about our trip when we left the ridge top."

"You didn't tell me you were a bit of a prankster, but I'll over look that."

Mark grinned at that.

"It doesn't happen very often, but it is fun."

Maddy giggled as she dug into the main dish of the meal.  The ate in companionable silence. Each enjoying the other being close.

Later. As it got darker outside.  Mark backed the rover in a little further, turning it so it would block the entrance further.  Then

put the bags along the wall nearby.    Lastly, he grabbed the weapons and armor and put it in front of the bags. Opening his bag.  

He grabbed the two plex's and brought them over to Maddy , who had shed her clothes and was ensconsed in the sleeping bag. 

She was soon joined by Mark who literally wrapped himself around her.  A gesture that had her giggle happily. Settling back against

him.  She keyed on the first plex that happened to be the medical plex.  As the file list came up,  Mark had her open one specifically.

As it opened.  Mark told her that this was what Elizabeth wanted her to see when they were well away from the colony.  Once the file had

finished loading, Maddy noticed it was a sonogram.   She was quizzical for a moment, then Mark was treated to the sight of Maddy

lighting up as she realized what it indicated. 

"Mark, this means.........."

"Yup.  About three weeks tops.  It had to have happened when we were camped out there during the occupation."

"But why did she want to keep this a secret from every one?   She would have banned me from even thinking of

going OTG not to mention making you get after it and do what husbands would normally do."

Maddy was looking like she was going to say more, but Mark put his hand on her shoulder and answered her.

"This was for just us for now. She seems to trust me more than a mother normally would, She thought it would

be better for you to go off on this adventure, you'd not had an adventure with someone special that would be

uplifting or positive, so its doctors orders that you have an especially wonderful time with a special someone."

Finishing.  He looked at her.  She looked back in his eyes.  Hers starting tearing up.  Putting the plex down, she twisted around

and climbed on his lap, wrapping herself around him.  She was happy, overcome.  She started crying, so Mark held her shedding a

few happy tears as well.  This was the best news that they could have ever shared.

"And look at this."

Mark said reaching out and picking up the plex.  Keying a feature on the browser, he showed her the time progression from

their arrival time back to the colony the day of the end of the occupation.  Watching it shrink, then grow back to its original

size.  Mark showed her that it was programmed to monitor her vitals and was even now picking up her excited state.  Maddy

was still overcome.  And Mark was quite enjoying the sight of Maddy overcome by the wonder of the new life now growing inside her. 

"You mean?  She knew about this?  Ever since we came back to the colony?"

"She knew about it the night you came and visited me at my sleeping bag.  She quietly came to me later and told me in no uncertain

terms that I would ever abandon you.  I was also told not to say anything for a little while.  Then this OTG came up and I brought it

 to her attention, and she thought it would be a wonderful idea to spring this on you when we were truly alone.  And by the way.

Your dad already knows So I wont be worrying about getting lynched any time soon.  I must be doing something right, because I haven't

had to worry about an early end.  Yet."

Maddy just stared at him.   A distant look on her face, those plump lips turned up slightly into a half smile.

"You beautiful wonderful man.  This whole setting is beautiful, and our baby as well."

She breathed huskily.  Looking at the outline of the zygote on the screen.  Enthralled by the sight.  She looked at him and asked.

"What was that file that Commander Taylor put on here about?"

"That can wait til morning Honey.  This was the most important thing that we wanted to show you.  Congradulations. You have more

than my heart in trust now.  As long as she is perfect, I"ll be as happy as you if not more."

"She?  Oh right."

Looking at the info graphics scrolled along the bottom of the browser, she soon found what she needed to know.  Smiling.  She closed the

file and powered down the plex.  Laying it down at the head of sleeping area.  She curled in to Mark on her perch on him and sighed.

I love my life she thought.  And went to sleep.  Mark held her for the longest time.   Carressing her.   As the fire died down he kept

listening for any sounds of predators that might be near by.  Knowing the way the rover was parked.  Nothing would get past it.  Eventually

he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  Outside.  Two figures watched Mark in the light of the dying fire slowly fade off to sleep.  Looking at

each other.  The taller one tapped the other on the shoulder and they made their way off to their own camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning. I hate that word. Mark thought as he slowly woke up out of a pleasant sleep. The warm weight on top of him felt   
comfortable and snug and he smiled as he realized Maddy had never moved from her perch on top of him. Sill having his hands   
around her, he had automatically began to caress her. An act that brought an appreciative moan from her. Opening his eyes.   
He looked around the alcove. Seeing everything wasn't disturbed and the rover still blocking the entrance, things didn't look too bad.   
The early morning light seeped around the rover, so he knew it wasn't too long after sunrise. He didn't stop his visual sweep of   
their camp as he continued to give His Maddy loving attention. His eyes soon fell on an object just outside the tent entrance.   
His eyebrows rose, because he had never left his boots four feet out the front door of the tent. His senses alert, he swept the alcove   
again with his eyes looking to see if any other mischief had occurred. Not saying anything to Maddy he gently twisted letting her ease   
down to the sleeping bag. Giving her a quick kiss, and saying he had to take a stroll. He got up, throwing on a pair of cargo's grabbing   
a pulse rifle. He made his way out of the tent and surveyed the rest of the alcove around the tent. Going over to the rover. He looked   
in the front seat. Where if a human wanted to get into the alcove they would have to go in over the front seat. Other than muddy scuff   
mark across the middle console, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Going through the front seat to the outside. He stood by the rover   
and looked outside. In the rocky ground near the rover he spied tracks in what little dirt was on the ground. Frowning, he looked around.   
This is not cool. He thought. Looking from where the tracks were, the turning to look into the grotto, he could see by looking straight   
through the rover that they had had an unbstructed view right into the tent. Who ever they were. They were pretty stealthy. So who are   
those people.  
"Maddy, if you come out, you'd better have something on. We might have company."  
He called out to Maddy before turning and scouting the area. Scanning the area, he focused his attention further up the slopes looking   
amonst the boulders. Not seeing anything. He continued searching. Gradually moving back to the grotto entrance. He made it there   
just as Maddy came over the seat of the rover, and landed on her feet. Wearing nothing more than a pair of cargoes and one of Marks shirts.   
He noticed how relaxed she looked. Turning his attention back to surveying the surrounding area. Seeing nothing, he went over to Maddy   
and showed her the tracks. She studied them for a while, and agreed something wasn't right.   
"Mark. The tread pattern isn't right. Not even the Phoenix used boots with that pattern, and they're too narrow."  
Looking at Mark, she went on.  
"We haven't thought about it much, but there is a possibility we may have others coming from other places. Not just 2149."  
Mark simply nodded. His attention going from the bootprints to Maddy and up towards the rock scarp over the grotto and to the sides.  
"Lets get some breakfast. If they had wanted to do us harm we'd have been pranked a long while ago."  
Mark agreed and together they walked to the rover and squeezed through.  
High up the escarpment, the two figures hiding alongside a boulder had watched the two lovers confer and move back into their shelter.   
Easing back around the boulder, they settled back into the spot where their camp was.   
The slighter one asked.  
"Do you think we should meet them? They might be able to help us."  
"Its a possibility for now. It's still surprising we found another group doing as we have been doing."  
Was her companions reply.  
"I wonder if they found our gift yet. The one in their boots."  
"They will shortly. I hope they appreciate it. We ought to find a more secure camp, we dont know what kind of wild life we've yet to encounter."  
The man went on to say.  
Both set about readying their packs. They were just finishing when a voice called out from below.  
"you can come out now. Theres some pretty nasty stuff out there."  
Looking out of their hiding place. They saw the woman standing just outside the cave looking up and around the area. Seeing them as they   
came out. She waved and went back into the cave. The two looked at each other. Then started the climb down to the cave. Reaching the   
bottom in short order. They found both of their would be hosts leaning against the rover. Reading something on an electronic tablet. Glancing   
up from their reading. The male waved them in. They noticed he was very alert. Looking at him then turning and looking outside. They were   
quizzical about what he was concentrating on. As they joined the two next to the rover. They heard a faint noise off to the north. It sounded   
like quite a large animal. They were curious but didnt say anything. The noise, which now sounded like a screech, gradually grew closer.   
Followed by a low pitched multi tonal hum. Which also seemed to grow closer. Their curiousity was satisfied. When a moment later,   
two bi-wheeled machines came tearing around a nest of boulders at the far end of the open area and made straight for the grotto. Behind   
them came the stuff of nightmares. Mark gestured to Maddy and the two visitors to get behind the rover. Maddy was like a flash going   
through the drivers seat over the console and out the passenger side. The two visitors followed quickly. Mark took up a position to cover the   
two fleeing cyclists. The large predator had made the turn and came straight at the cave. Mark had sighted in and waited. When the two   
cyclists were halfway across the open area, and lined up for the grotto. Mark opened fire. Shooting between the two, the blast kicked up   
large rocks which richocheted up into the path of the approaching dino. Slightly deflecting its charge. He kept shooting until the closing   
bikes were almost on top of him. Ducking aside just as they were about to pass him. He fired one more burst then withdrew further into   
the grotto. The two bikers had skidded to a stop almost against the rover. Dismounting, they had their pistols out to cover Mark if he   
needed it. Soon as Mark was with them they ducked over the rover and into Mark's camp.   
"You sure know how to make an entrance Ben. What did you do. Raid its nest?"  
Mark asked as the big man took his helmet off.  
When Bens face came into view, he had a big grin on his face.   
"Not exactly Mark. But we did get too close."  
Noticing the two new comers. He asked a question of his own.  
"Who're your guests Mark."  
Mark looked at the two in question.  
"Mikal and Thea. Warrant Officer Ben Shannon and Corporal Anna Reilley. I take it the Commander wanted a shadow for a short while?"  
Mark directed the question to Ben, who nodded.  
"We were supposed to turn back this morning after checking to make sure you made the grotto. But........."   
Jerking his thumb back over his shoulder at the Carno that was now prowling outside the entrance.   
"We got distracted."  
"He'll be hanging out a while. They are stubborn when they fix their eyes on a bite sized snack."  
Anna commented.  
"You mean they eat humans?"  
Thea asked. Suddenly uncertain.  
"Their equal opurtunity. Its all finger lickin good to them."  
Reilley grinned.  
Ben couldn't hold back the smile as he took in the sight of Mark and Maddy's nest.   
"Well we didn't mean to bring down the house on your honeymoon Mark, but any port in the storm when trouble brews.   
I'm all for setting in and visiting a while. In the meantime. I'd like to visit with you two."  
He'd directed the last towards Mikal and Thea, who looked at him and nodded, but still a bit shaken at the plus size predator  
just outside. Everyone went to the entrance to Marks tent and sat in a circle. Mark had noticed the boots still sitting out in front  
of the tent, but made no move to move them. Everyone settled comfortably and the wait began for the Carnotaurus to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well Mark. I guess its official. Were not alone here anymore. The question is for us now is this. Do we welcome them to join us or dont we."

Ben finished as he leaned back against the wall and stretched. Reilley was still curled up next to him sound asleep. Mark, Maddy and the two   
newcomers were leaning back against the walls next to their mates. Mark was still relaxed with Maddy curled up against him. Taking a swig   
of water. He pondered Ben's comment.  
"That may have to be addressed on a case by case basis. I know this subject has never needed to be addressed by the Commander   
or anyone at the colony. Maddy. You would probably give us a better answer."  
Turning over, then resting against him more comfortably.  
"I think the simplest answer would be a closed border. The Phoenix have pretty much left a bad taste in our mouths. But so far.   
This is all considering the worst case. We should let Nathaniel consider this. This is actually the first time we've made contact   
with friendly folks from a time line different than ours. The final call would be his."  
Everyone was quiet a moment. They didn't have much else to do since the Carno wouldn't leave. Ben had called Terra Nova, informing   
him of the new developement. Taylor didnt sound to happy his scouts had had to drop in on the honeymooners. And was surprised that   
they had company. Telling Ben to keep him apprised. He had signed off. Ben could tell Nathaniel was not very happy. Chuckling when   
he signed off. Ben put his com away.  
"As if it weren't trouble enough to get two love birds outta the colony to have a little peace. Same said pair, finds a new problem for   
him to worry about. What are we to make of this Mark?"  
Mark chuckled at Ben's comment. Maddy couldn't hide the grin on her face.  
"I'd say I'm used to being in the middle of things Sir."  
Ben and Anna laughed. As well as their two guests. Considering. This was at least the best First Contact anyone could hope for.   
Even though they still had the problem with the Phoenix, it was really nice to find others who were decent.  
"We should let Nathaniel consider it. Meanwhile. Mikal, could you tell us a little about your self and people? Give us something to   
brief our boss about? If things look good. We might have a chance to induct you and your folk into the colony. We definitely need the people."  
Mikal looked at Thia then back at their new friends.  
"What is your mission again Thia? I know exploring is a given in a lot of cultures, but I sense a more desperate reason for you to be here. Am I right?"  
Maddy's question had the lady new comer look thought full.  
"I think I should start off by saying that we are just out exploring. As to why. There have been myriad reasons why. The time we come from is   
somewhat peacefull. We do have some of those in government or industry who would usurp this technology for their own ends but so far,   
we have managed to keep it quiet."   
She looked at Mikal a moment, and when he nodded. She continued.  
But yes there are at least three reasons we are out here beyond the guise of scientific exploration."  
"All beneign for us I hope. We have a group from our former time period that we are trying to mop up, so please tell us you have a   
more peaceful mission than rape, exploitation and conquest."  
Ben had sarcastically interjected in the pause Thia had left. Mikal looked sharply at Ben as he held Thia close.   
"Dont be too hard on her Sir. We took a hell of a gamble by coming here and we ourselves are a bit skeptical of our peoples intentions."  
Was all Mikal said. Thia, still unsure about how to explain. Smiled at her husband. Turning back to their hosts. She went on.  
"We are doing more than simply exploring and looking for resources. Were also looking for a secondary home. A fallback if you will.   
There are some things going on that were not sure of and dont like the possible outcome to our people as well as some changes to   
our world. Were not sure of everything that we do know is going on. Only that a small contingent of us saw the need to find a sanctuary.   
It would be easier to explain to your commander the scope of this problem. We can tell you in a very short time.   
About five years. It will be serious"  
"So your looking for sanctuary, resources and to see whats out here. And what you found was a pair of newlyweds, a disagreeable CIC,  
and something mean and ugly just outside the front door thats cramping your mission."  
Ben summarized to Mark and Maddy's amusement. Anna remained asleep while Mikal and Thia exchanged a sheepish look then nodded back to Ben.   
"What would you suggest then Sir? A honeymoon of our own, since our missions have been delayed? We were hoping to delay having kids til we returned."  
Ben grinned at Mikal's comment.   
"Or a second honeymoon. Were stuck here til Dino goes away."  
That brought a chuckle from everyone who was awake.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim and Josh were visiting in one of the private rooms in the clinic when Commander Taylor found them and gestured   
for Jim to join him. Leaving Josh to recover from the concussion he'd earned at the little scrap at Boylan's. And his   
mothers wrath. Jim had joined Taylor just outside the front door to the cinic.  
"Everything ok Sir?" He asked.  
"In a manner of speaking Jim. You aren't going to believe what our two lovebirds got themseves into this time."   
Taylor's reply had Jim's eyebrows raising.  
"Now what? Another headache?"  
"They made it to the cave we'd talked about. Had a peacefull night. Then a couple of hours ago. Things got interesting.   
They came across two new people. Then a carno chased our scout team into the cave. So now we have six people   
stuck in there til it leaves."  
This news had Jim grinning.  
"The scout team being our two pranksters?"  
"Ben and Reilley Jim. Thats right."  
Jim coudn't help but shake his head. Both looked up the street together. Watching the colony   
life go on, and not succeeding in wiping the smirks off their faces.  
"Seems that Mark's luck isn't going to good in the lady entertainment department."   
Taylor finally commented. Jim snorted at that. They stood watching the street activity a while longer. Then Nathaniel finally sighed.   
Looking at Jim. He finally admitted.  
"I dont have anything for you for the rest of the day. I guess Josh might need rescueing from his mother."  
Jim flinched at that.  
"Even I know when to pick my battles Sir, and she was still plenty miffed that we were not the ones who told her of Josh's mishap at the bar."  
Taylor smirked at that.  
"I'll see to it she doesn't go too hard on him. He did succeed in helping put away five of our worst troube makers. For once he did do something right."  
Jim agreed.  
Continueing. Nathaniel said.  
"He did score some points with me. As for those slugs that put him in the clinic. We'll see about getting   
them put to rights. I'm sure Smythe out at little golad wouldn't mind the extra company for a while."  
Jim was quiet at Nathaniel's last comment.  
"If they're being banished out there. Whats to stop them from hooking up with the Phoenix?"  
Nathaniel considered the question for a moment, then asked one of his own.  
"who says they havent?"  
Jim looked at him steadily. Realization dawned. Then Nathaniel continued.  
"Smythe is a slippery old eel, but fortunately too overconfident. We had him pegged for a long while.   
I dont know when he turned, but his own arrogance caught up with him."  
"Smythe is the one who tried to have Mark killed. Wasn't he ?" Jim asked.  
"Among other things. He was the one shadowing Skye, and even threatened her in several ways."  
Nathaniels reply had Jim sense the beginning of a cold rage.  
"Why didn't you just kill him? He contributed to the events that brought about the occupation of the colony.   
It would have been acceptable. Even in the by-laws."  
Taylor sighed, tiredly. He understood what was going through his friends mind. He stood there, looking   
across the street for a very long while before answering Jim.  
"Beleive me. Grace had nothing to do with my banishing him out there. There were. Or still are a few loose ends he needs to   
answer for. That we need answers to. But we made sure he is severely limited in what he can do out there. But if he leaves   
the outpost. Its an automatic death sentence. I will say no more."  
Jim became a little intriqued, but nodded at Nathaniel's answer.  
"Meanwhile. What do we do about our two love birds Sir? I'm sure Elizabeth is still livid about Josh getting pasted. What are the   
chances she;l pop her cork when she finds out Maddy's in another tight spot?"

"Fairly high I'm afraid."  
Elizabeth's voice brought both men around in surprise. She stood there at the door. Arms crossed, still appearing perturbed..   
Both Jim and Nathaniel appeared a bit sheepish. But contrite enough for her to continue.  
"So are you going to tell me what Maddy's got herself into now? Before I give the verdict on Josh?"  
Nathaniel glanced at Jim. Then went on to explain from Ben's message that everything had gone according to plan. Until late   
morning when Mark and Maddy had discovered they weren't alone. They were just meeting the new arrivals when Ben and   
Reilley had managed to get chased to the cave by a carno. And they'd been stuck ever since. Elizabeth listened. Then smiled.  
"So they were delayed then?"  
Nathaniel nodded cautiously. He had never seen Elizabeth lose her temper and had no desire to find out.  
"So whats Josh's status Doc?" He asked. Still cautious.  
"He wont be doing much for a while. And I much prefer he not be alone for a few days. That blow to the head was a bit  
too severe for my liking. He'll be alright, but needs to take it easy."

"Do I need to pull Skye into being a care taker for him?"  
Nathaniel's question actually made Elizabeth smile. Looking at jim a bit guiltily. She nodded. Nathaniel stood there a   
moment. Waiting as he pulled out his com. Then while comming Skye. He realized what Elizabeth wanted. With a smirk.   
He competed the call. Then looked at Jim.  
"Still trying to move away from Kara?" He simply asked.  
Jim and Elizabeth nodded.  
"Skye will be the best thing thats ever happened to him. Lets just hope he's not that dense to not see it.   
Ourselves. We wouldn't mind trying for a few more."  
Elizabeth's reply stunned Jim. Nathaniels smile at Jim was a subtle warning to get after it. Jim acknowledged that look with a   
grin and a blush. They stood there in a companionable silence until Skye came running up. Nathaniel shared a look with the Shannons.  
"Get Skye settled with Josh, then both of you take the rest of the day off. And if you need someone to look after Zoe. I wouldn't mind a sidekick for a while."  
Finishing then with a grin. He walked off. Leaving Skye standing there staring after him quizzically. Jim and Elizabeth were smiling at her   
when she turned to face them.  
"Would you like to be a caretaker to a handsome young man for a few days?"  
Elizabeth asked as she took Skye's hand and drew her into to the clinic. Skye looked thoughtful.  
"aren't I already doing that?" She finally asked.  
Eizabeth nodded as they made their way back to the private rooms. Jim simply followed. Shaking his head at Skye's sudden reluctance.   
Entering the room where Josh lay sleeping. She released Skye's hands and pulled her into a hug.  
"I understand Josh is a bit dense and he is probably still mourning Kara. But he does like you. Are you willing to give him time?"  
Skye was curious about Elizabeth's question. But nodded and said she could. Elizabeth took Jim by the hand and led him back to her office.   
Telling him they had some things to discuss. Skye watched them leave. Then sat down in the chair along side Josh's bed


	14. Chapter 14

The three couples had finally settled down somewhat, most of it having to do with Ben finally nodding off with Reilley wrapping   
herself around him as sleep tightened its grip on the both of them as well as the others. Mikal and Thia had been leaning back   
against the wall where they sat ever since the carno had driven them into the cave. There was an occasional moan coming from   
the Reynold's tent but everything was quiet at the moment. Unknown to the Terra Novan's. Their two out world guests had been   
conversing the whole time.  
\----Mikal. I have sensed these people are true to their word. This world may be a good place for us. We could finish our   
assignment, then cut our selves off from our home. No one would fault us.   
Her mate held her but didnt say anything but just held her close. Giving her a tighter hug. He settled down further.  
\----Well that we could. But we gave our word to the clan that we would deliver the news of this place. I would have the gate remain   
open as long as possible, to get as many out as are able. If we break off, it would mean worse than banishment from the clan, if they   
succeed in restoring it. We would be forfeit. Then even in sanctuary with these folks, we'd have to deal with the clan.   
\----The clan has more and more ruled our lives. When will they ever let us make decisions for our selves? The wars have been over   
for years, there have been no incursions from the others. When will we be free to live our lives?  
Thia's projected her send with no small amount of vehemence.   
"Who's arguing? Thia? Was that you?"  
Maddy's sleepy voice drifted out of the tent in front of them. Bringing the couple up short. Looking toward the tent in amazement.   
Sharing a glance. They turned their attention back to the tent.  
\-----You can hear us? Thia cautiously sent.  
"Yeah. A little. Whats wrong?"  
The question was asked as Maddy came out of the tent. Getting to her feet. She walked over to Mikal and Thia, then squatted down in front of them.   
"Is there something seriously wrong? And how can you talk in people's heads?"  
"Its quite easy in our culture to communicate telepathically. And you may have an inkling as to why it will be a serious problem in five   
years for us as a people. I'm sorry to sound so cryptic, but we are reluctant to share our needs with others because they may not understand.   
If your Commander would like to hear us out. It would be wonderful. But he would be assuming a very terrible responsibility. Once we get our   
folks here we would have to do more than disable the gate in our time. Beyond this I will say no more. If Ben is the one to get us to your   
Commander to discuss this need, then we will go to him. I absolutely refuse to come between you and your man and what you have Maddy.   
What I am curious is how much did you hear?"  
'"When will we be free to live our lives!"' That was all I heard and you said it with such conviction I thought something was wrong."   
Maddy stopped talking and looked at the two. Mikal and Thia looked at each other and back at Maddy.  
"We will discuss it with Ben when he wakes up. If its not too much trouble, may we ask you to go to your man?   
He is your priority and life now. We apologize for waking you."  
Mikal had put his arm across Thia's shoulders and gave her a pointed look softened with a smile. Maddy regarded him  
thoughtfully. Nodded. Then turned and returned to the tent. Thia had a hard time keeping a straight face. Turning to   
Mikal. She noticed he was having the same problem. The whole time Maddy had come out to talk to them. She seemed to   
have forgotten she wasn't wearing a stitch.   
"She's a keeper for him for sure." She whispered barely supressing a giggle.  
Her husband snorted. Held her a bit tighter. Then put his head down to hide a grin.  
"We ought to wait a day before we get that pain in the ass away from the door."  
He offered to change the subject. Thia nodded into his chest. Still trying mightily to suppress her mirth and failing.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know what? I've had just about enough of you sitting there eyeballing me thinking I'm a light snack.   
I got stuff to do and your holding up progress. So nothing personal."  
Ben had been standing there near the entrance since getting up from his nap earlier, competely unaware of Maddy's nudist streak.   
He'd gotten up went through the cabin of the rover and squatted down so he could see eyeball to eyeball with the Carno who still   
blocked the entrance to the cave. The carno had literally jack knifed its body to look in and Bens head was nearly level with its eye.   
Finishing with his literal ass chewing. Ben pulled his vibro knife out of the shoulder scabbard and stabbed it in the eye in one fluid   
motion, putting his entire body weight behind the thrust. The reaction was immediate. The beast reared back and gained its feet,   
letting out a hellacious screech. Swinging its head back and away as it tried to get away from the pain. After blinding it. Ben had   
pulled the blade out and while the carno was fully on its feet and moving away, he ran underneath, stabbing upwards into its lower   
belly and twisting the blade, creating a respectable size hole. As the carno whipped its head down to attack what was gutting it.   
Ben had already moved. Diving between its legs and rounding to the right behind its left leg. It made an interesting merry go round   
as the carno tried to follow. Mark had been getting dressed when he heard Ben's voice. He'd not made it out of the tent when the   
Carno screeched as its eye was pierced. The sound seemed to propel mark out of the tent with a speed he'd not known. Coming up   
to the hood of the rover with a pulse rifle. Bracing against the hood, he watched the weird ballet act transpiring outside the cave mouth   
while Ben ran in an erratic pattern leading the carno away from the cave mouth. The wounded dino twisted around trying to snatch its   
smaller antagonist, its blinded eye hindering it. Mark took aim and waited for the right moment. As Ben ran in a tight turn, it allowed   
Mark to aim at its other eye as the carno twisted around to follow its prey. Mark fired and everyone in the cave watched as the pulse   
wave hit the dino's head around its remaining good eye. One moment it appeared it was going after Ben. The next it jerked its head at   
the impact twisting into a tight turn as it lost its balance and nose dived into the ground. Its screeches of pain echoed of the cliff walls.   
Ben was on it as soon as it fell. Jumping up on its shoulders, keeping his balance as the creature tried to regain its feet. Poised for a   
moment. He flattened his body against its neck hanging on as it rose up. Bringing his arm up. He stuck the point of his knife at the   
base of the dinos neck and shoved. The vibro-knife sang its way into the tough hide, through the feathers into its spine. As he hung on.   
He felt for the joint between vertebrae and shoved. The big dino made no sound as its spinal cord was severed. Falling forward. It nosed   
into the ground, seeming to sigh as its life left it. Ben rolled off as it hit the ground. Gaining his feet. He walked back to the carno,   
reached up and pulled his blade out of the fresh carcass, then turned and walked back to the cave. He seemed to have a spring in his   
step as he approached And Mark couldnt help chiding him.   
"Couldnt resist showing off, huh Sir?"  
"All in a days work my boy. We gotta make sure my neice can enjoy her honeymoon in peace and IN one piece.   
So, it shouldnt be too much trouble for us to double up our guests on the bikes and high tail it to the colony while you   
and your family have some quality time."  
Ben looked at Mikal as he came up to the rover.  
"You sure its just you two out here?"  
Mikal who had come up beside Mark, shook his head.  
"I havent seen any sign of us being followed. Ben. But it would not surprise me if the people that sent us has another crew behind us."  
Ben nodded and thought a moment. Leaning forward. He put his elbows up on the hood of the rover, resting his jaw in his hands as he regarded Mikal and Thea.  
"I overheard your telepathic conversation, you two. So I know the situation back there must be serious if your trying to pursue a second   
agenda. We'll take you to Commander Taylor. But from what I heard from you two, he might not be too happy about this."  
Looking over at Mark.  
"I'd say you should get out of here before the predators come out and dine on our big friend here." Turning to their two guests. He went on.   
"I have to ask. Did your route take you two by an outpost about three days away from here? I want to know if its still in one piece so we   
can get these two lovebirds a safe place to get involved without interruption."  
Thea looked at Mikal who looked at Mark, then back at Ben.   
"If you mean a couple of hard rock buildings with a fence around them. It seemed to be in good shape, but the fence was caved in on one   
side, like something big fell against it. The buildings are in good shape, but there isnt a secure area around it anymore. And it looked like   
something took up residence in between them. We didn't hang around to see what it was. But just kept moving."  
Mikal's reply seemed to disappoint Ben. Trading looks with Mark. He looked down at the hood of the rover. Thinking. Looking back up at Mark.  
"Any ideas Mark? That was supposed to be your fall back point. If theres a clutch of Nycko's made the common area its nest. We cant have you there."  
"Well Ben. We may have to improvise, but I think I know of a place that should be reasonably safe for us. I'll wake Maddy and if you could   
help us break down the camp. We'll take off after you guys leave. And we'll Head out straight away."  
Reilly was leaning on the rover to Mark's left. Cut in.  
"Theres a spot a half days drive to the south. You could check that out first thing."  
"Yeah. I know that place. Kind of back in the trees, but an open spot in a nest of boulders. Kind of a similar set up like this. Park the   
rover in the opening and you have a blocked room. Right?"  
Reilly nodded at his question. And smiled. Turning her attention to Ben. Ben didnt miss the significance of her look. And grinned.   
"Ok. We got a plan then. Wake Maddy and we'll help tear down the camp. I'm sorry we crashed your party Mark. Things should   
level off after I get these folks back to the colony. So we'll get started. Get Maddy up."  
Mark nodded and turned to do what he was asked and found Maddy crawling out of the tent. Woozily getting to her feet. Mark hurried   
over and steadied her til she became more alert. Rewarding him with a smile. She leaned into him and relaxed. The other four regarded   
the Reynold's with good humor. Mark quickly told her what they'd planned. She agreed. And turned to get their things out of the tent.   
Turning back to the others. Mark made to move back towards them when he looked down and noticed his boots still on the ground.   
Frowning. He looked at Mikal and Thea, then back down at the boots. Stooping down. He picked them up and looked inside.   
And started laughing. Tucked into the socks were a pair of eggs. Looking back at the other four. Mirth on his face. He moved over   
to them still chuckling. Mikal and Thea both were still trying and losing the fight to hold in their mirth.   
"May I ask whats this you two? A wedding gift?" He asked.  
"More than that really. We knew she was pregnant when we found your camp last night. And we thought you needed a blessing on your union.   
Dont worry about eating the eggs though. You plant them in a spot where your home will be and you will get a couple of bushes that will be   
beneficial in your diet. Especially in a society that encourages a lot of children. So please accept our gift for richer fertility."  
Thea finished speaking with her hands crossed in front of her. The smile on her face glowing. Maddy had brought the first of the packs   
out of the tent. And over heard the last of Thea's explanation. Quickly getting to her feet she crossed over to the other four, came up along side Mark.   
Looking down in his boots to see what the commotion was about. She looked up at Thea quizically. Then shook her head.   
"Eggs?" She asked.  
"Seeds. Maddy. The bush grows in several places in our time. And one of the benefits is increased fertility. We noticed   
you might not want to stop at one so this will improve your chances."  
Maddy grinned and Thea's explanation, then glanced at Mark with an evil smirk. Mark looked at her like. "Oh God what did I create?"   
Then shrugged with a shy grin. Looked down, then over at Ben. It was obvious he was thinking. "I'm a dead man." Before looking around a  
little sheepish, then turning and going to the tent to start loading their gear. The others quickly joined in. Maddy moved to help, but Ben   
gently took her shoulder and told her to stay by the rover. She made to protest, but Ben stopped her with a smile. She quickly realized that   
since she was pregnant, she was to enjoy this little break. If they wanted her to stay out of the way. Then she wouldn't mind being spoilled.   
Leaning back against the rover, Maddy watched the other five quickly tear down the camp site. In short order. The rover was loaded and   
everyone quickly readied themselves to leave. There was very little talking. Maddy sighed happily as Mark came up to her and enveloped   
her in a hug. Whispering for her to hop in the rover. She quickly broke free and moved to go in to the passenger seat. Mikal and Thea had   
shouldered their packs and waited for Mark to move the rover. Ben and Reilley had gone over the rover and moved the bikes out of the way.   
And kept an eye out while Mark jockeyed the rover out of the cave.   
Mark finally got lined up to back straight out of the cave and once he was clear their two guests quickly moved out and got on the bikes   
behind Ben and Reilley. With a wave. Mark took off to the new hide away. As he left. The other four watched them move away. When the   
rover hove out of site around a clump of boulders to the south. They turned their attention to leaving. Ben didn't say a word as he led off.   
The bikes groaned under the extra weight of their passengers. But every one was relieved that fido wasn't around to pester them any more.   
As they rounded the nest of boulders at the other end of the large open area in front of the cave and made their way back to the notch.   
The first predators were already showing up to claim fido.


	16. The Naughty Streak Starts

After driving out of sight of their former camp. Maddy had Mark stop the rover for a moment where she stripped off all

her clothes, tossed them in the back seat and getting back in asked him to go ahead and drive. Mark was slightly amused

by Maddy's impulsiveness today and smiling at her put power to the rovers electric motor and continued on their way thru

the jungle to where this second camp site was supposed to be located. From what the Reilley had told them it was further

out than any OTG had been to date so they were literally going to be falling off the map as far as the surveys went.

"Mark you dont know how long I have wanted to do this since I left 2149. This is so nice."

"I,ll bet, I didnt know you had this naughty streak in you, is there going to be a picnic after wards?'

Mark replied with a happy but mischieious grin.

"Yup, and you better be ready to salute your gueen, because she is awfull needy today. We have a week together out here

and I dont intend to waste it."

Maddy replied. Leaning back in the seat with a sigh, she raised her arms over head and relaxed even more, falling asleep

with that happy smile reserved only for her time with mark. Mark drove along the faint trail being extra careful since they

were retracing an old scouting party's previous heading and He wanted to keep the ride as smooth as possible. After an

another hour, the console blinked, startling Maddy out of her sleep temporarily. Mark told her that they had officially

passed the furthest point of Terra Novas survey boundary and were now in virgin territory, and it shouldn't be no more than

another half day before they made it to the location where the second camp was located. Maddy happily dozed off then and didn't

wake up even after Mark had found the spot. Nosing the rover into the trees and further under the canopy, and amongst the nest

of boulders. he found a spot where the rover would be easily camoflauged and pulled into it. Not waking Maddy, he quietly got

out and looked around. Other than a slight breeze rustling the leaves in the top story of the canopy and the occassional screech

of a howler. Everything seemed ok. Quietly he got out the rovers MTOE kit and started to cut brush and small tree limbs to

cover the rover and hide it even more. As he worked he could occasionally hear his wife sighing in the front seat. He knew

that she was asleep but was having a very pleasant dream. One he knew where a certain soldier was building her up for a trip

to the moon. Smiling, he kept at what he was doing, until he had completely hidden the rover from all directions. Stepping

back and inspecting his handiwork. He was finally satisfied and then went behind the screen to check on his sweet heart.

He found her sprawled in the front seat.

"Would my honey like some honey from his honey?"

Maddy asked with a smile with out moving or opening her eyes. Mark smiled as he kneeled beside the rover door, bending in to

start landing kisses all over her body starting at her lips and working south. Maddy moaned appreciatively arching back to allow

him better access to her skin. Mark kept going, giving Maddy's breasts some attention before moving further south. Soon Maddy's

world was truncated down to where Mark was working. Her moans soon got more louder, urgent and uninhibited. The forest did little to

muffle a woman being satisfied. Maddy didn't take long to peak. Mark thought his head would be crushed when she did. As she came

down. Mark wiped his mouth off with a rueful grin as he loked at his flushed bride.

"Glad to be of service my lady. You were totally awesome as well as beautiful."

As Maddy got her breathing under control, relaxed against the seat. The smile on her face told Mark what words didn't.

She laughed shakily, then moved to get out of the rover. After she gained her feet with Mark's help. She looked around their campsite.

"Wow Mark. We should do that more often." She said with a giggle. Mark laughed at that.

"We will. Were going to have to make a more secure place first." Mark replied after catching his breath. He was still massaging his

neck, but wouldn't tell Maddy why when she looked at him inquiringly. Sitting up. She slipped on her boots and moved around the

rover to look around at the camp site.

"So Mark. Are we staying at this spot for a little while longer or do you have another spot in mind?"

"Theres a few other spots we could try for, but this one has the same advantage that cave had with over head cover. And enough room to 

squeeze a rover into and still have a secure area the dinos cant get into. It also has a stream nearby that we can use to bathe or drink from. 

I'm going to take Nathaniel at this word and keep you safe. These first few days are for us. I'd like to go thru those plex's again honey. We 

were kind of interrupted when your uncle brought the house down. You'd think Reilley would have roped him down by now."

Maddy giggled at his comment.

"Hopefully we don't have anything else drop in. I'm willing to stay put for a while."

Mark agreed. Snagging the plex's they settled down against the rover. With Maddy ensconsed in his lap. And they shortly became absorbed in

the files. Mark would look around occasionally. And their luck from discovery seemed to be holding.


	17. ensconced, safe while danger lurks

It was a rather productive afternoon for Mark and Maddy. Having spent the first day there at their new hide away in peace and quiet.

  
They had been able to go over the material left on the plex's by Commander Taylor and Elizabeth. Taking time to eat and cuddle close.

  
All that time Mark kept a close eye around the camp. Other than the back ground noise of the local wild life and a slight breeze stirring

  
the canopy overhead. Nothing came close to be a concern for them. Nevertheless. Mark stayed alert. He had noticed ever since leaving

  
their previous camp that he was becoming able to sense things more easily since leaving the colony. He had simply put it down to his

  
service training or instincts gradually coming to the fore since coming out here into a different environment required them. He also noticed

  
Maddy taking notice of everything about their immediate environment a lot more as well. But didn't mention anything. Opting to see how

  
things turned out for now. She had completely abandoned modesty, trusting there would be no interruptions to their honeymoon. For now

  
they had simply cuddled closer. Content to enjoy each others closeness. There were no need for words.

  
"I could easily get used to this Mark. It's nice." Maddy finally commented.

  
"Then by all means. Please enjoy it. I dont mind." Mark replied with a smile.

  
Maddy rolled her eyes. But the gesture only made her look more adorable.

  
"Men. She huffed. "Only have one thing on your mind."

  
"With no regrets as long as it is only one special lady that is there to enjoy it."

  
Putting her head against his. Forhead to forhead. "Good save buster." Was all she said with a grin. Settling into him.

  
She sighed. "Thats a lot of stuff they set up for us to do, Mark. But when you think about it. We could have that stuff done in the first four days."

  
"I think they intend for us to do it when we have the mind to do it. Maddy. Were doing our primary objective right now. I dont know about you,

  
but I think Commander Taylor and your mom really want this to work out for us. It seems your mom said something about the rough time you had

  
back in the future, so it is my job to ensure that the rest of your life is a wonderful experience. Especially after today." Mark smirked at her.

  
Maddy sat up stright in his lap and looked at him with mock seriousness.

  
"Well then. First things first. If we are secure here in this alcove. Then get out of those clothes. Thats an order. Your queen needs you now."

  
Mark laughed as he got to his feet to comply. Maddy had stood when he moved to get up to do just that and watched him. He was out of his

  
clothes in no time. With a quick look around, he sat back down and his young bride happily saddled up. He was already ready for her and she

  
settled quite comfortably. She quickly started a rythm that Mark had no trouble matching. Slow, undulating, sensual. They spent the rest

  
of the day totally wrapped up in each other.

Unaware to the two lovers A few miles away, a party of six moved in the general direction of the colony.  Hidden away in their little hide away,

wrapped up in each other, fast asleep.   They never saw the group as they made their way north.  The group paused when they noticed the foliage

looking a bit odd.   But made no move to breach the nest.   Silently conferring.  They turned and headed off.   As they faded through the trees. 

Mark slowly raised his head and looked in the direction he'd seen movement.    As the shadows grew longer, he waited.  Holding Maddy tight

against him.   As smoothly as he could with out waking Maddy.  He got to his feet and moved towards the rover.  Palming his com off the pile

off his clothes in the front seat.  He moved back to the back of the alcove.   Sitting back down and leaning against the rock wall.  Making sure

his pulse rifle was close by.  He quickly made a call.

"Reynold's.  Tango November:  Settled at Bravo site.  Movement of six unknowns headed your way.  Do not respond.  Out."

Finished.  He lay the com next to the rifle, then went back to caressing Maddy.


	18. Chapter 18

Jim and Elizabeth had taken Taylor up on his offer to keep a side kick busy. After picking up Zoe from school, they had walked with her   
towards the market and when they had gotten some drinks and were visiting with her. Jim had quietly called Nathaniel and asked to   
meet them in the market. Taylor showed up a few minutes later from the military compound. He'd come up to them and immediately   
started visiting with Zoe. Who was very happy to see him. They carried on quite the conversation as they did the rounds. in the colony.   
People saw the big boss and the half pint on the march and couldn't help but smile.   
Taylor himself couldn't help but be impressed by his little shadows exuberance and innocent happiness. Simply sharing her company was   
a joy to him. Her curiousity had gotten the best of her and she seemed to find questions for her bearded side kick, who thought it was no   
trouble, and seemed to enjoy Zoe being on a roll. By the end of the day. She was found crashed out on the couch in the command center   
behind Nathaniel's desk. Out cold. She'd felt just a bit tired during their perimeter walk. So Nathaniel simply picked her up and continued on.   
She had faded fast in the first dozen steps, and was dead out when he finally made it to the command center. The gate patrol had seen him   
come up with a sleeping Zoe and were themselves amused at the site. Taylor had simply smiled as he came up the stairs and gently lay her   
down on the couch. Sitting at his desk and going back to work, he occasionally looked over at Zoe, but it was a wonderful afternoon.   
He got a call sometime in the late afternoon. Ben was on his way back to the colony having remediated the carno problem, and was running   
heavy transporting their new guests. ETA, would be another hour away. Nathaniel acknowledged them and went back to what he had been doing.   
Zoe slumbered on. An hour later, Taylor heard the multi-tonal hum of the two bikes as they approached the gate. He could tell they were   
overloaded by the deeper tone of the motors. Almost like they were grinding along on half charge. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure   
Zoe was out.   
He got to his feet and went out the door. Leaning against the railing. He watched as Ben and Reilley cruised through the gate and gracefully   
braked to a stop near the base of the steps. Some of the gate detail held on to them till they could unload off the bikes with out falling over.   
After their passengers had dismounted, then Ben and Reilley got off the bikes. Standing to the side and stretching. Ben had quickly reached   
over and grabbed his pack off the bike as it was wheeled away. Reilley had just shouldered hers and turned to salute Nathaniel when she'd   
looked up and saw him watching.  
"I take it to have been a busy scout the last few days." Was all Taylor said as the two made their way up the stairs.   
Ben couldn't help but hide a grin.  
"Just a typical day Sir. Nothing like wresting a carno to get the blood moving."  
Taylor snorted at Ben's light humor. Holding a finger up in a shushing motion. He nodded for them to enter the office. Grounding their gear   
just inside the front door. They made their way to Nathaniel's desk. Reilley smiled when she saw Zoe zonked out on the small couch. Settling   
down around the desk. Ben quickly breifed Nathaniel of the events of their misadventure with the carno and how they had to take cover in the   
cave holding the Reynold's. Only to find there were visitors already there. Nathaniel listened quietly with no small amount of amusement as Ben   
related the small argument Maddy had had with her uncle and what it was that their two guests needed. He had an especially hard time staying   
composed when Reilley mentioned how Ben rid themselves of the Carno problem. Ben appeared somewhat modest if not subdued. But quietly   
mentioned their new guests had an ability that was not known among the humans of this existing timeline. At Taylor's concerned look.   
Ben whispered "telepathy".   
"Oh boy." Taylor thought. As if it couldn't get more interesting. Glancing over toward Zoe who slumbered on, he turned his attention back to Ben.  
"I promised Jim some alone time with Elizabeth, and Zoe wanted to hang out with me. We best not discuss anymore of this while she's here.   
Go get our quests some quarters and a meal. And have them make themselves at home. We'll probably head over to Jim's for a more informal   
visit with them. If you don't see any fault in that logic."  
"Actually Sir. That's a wonderful idea. And you'll see why when go over there."  
Ben's answer had Nathaniel smile. Unleash Zoe at the first oppurtunity. He thought. They went on about the other goings on while returning to   
the colony. When they finished. Ben got to his feet, and with a bemused glance at his sleeping neice, turned and headed out the door. Meeting   
up with their two guests. He came up and asked them.  
"You up for some food and rest? We'll put you up in the barracks, so you can freshen up, then we'll go   
to my brothers. And have something home cooked. You game?"  
Mikal and Thia readily agreed. And followed Ben to the military side of the colony. When they arrived. Ben wasted no time in having Cronk set   
them them up with quarters. Telling the couple he would be back in a few hours. He then left them to freshen up, while he went back to the   
command center. Upon returning. He found Zoe had awakened and was now ensconced in Reilley's lap happily conversing with both Nathaniel   
and Reilley. Ben stood just outside the door watching the girls share their news, and enjoying the sight of little Zoe completely enjoying life.   
Taylor simply sat there on the other side of the desk, watching the two girls with a bemused smile. He'd noticed Ben had stopped just out side   
the door and watch but made no move to wave him in. He too seemed to understand. This was Zoe's time so let her enjoy it. Taylor's com   
beeped and he answered it quickly. Zoe looked at him curiously. He waved a thumbs up at her before getting up and heading for the door.   
Zoe simply turned back to Anna and continued their conversation. When Nathaniel reached the door, Ben stepped back to let him out and Taylor   
tapped him on the shoulder signalling him to walk with him. Going down the balcony just out of view of the door.   
Nathaniel then said "Go ahead ." into his com.  
"Sir. Were done at the house if you want us to police up your sidekick. Anything happen while we were busy?"  
Nathaniel almost snickered at Jim's message. But answered.  
"Were ok here Jim. Why dont you both come over to the Command Center. I have her occupied with someone, and we have something we   
need to go over with you and Elizabeth. And thankfully, according to Ben. They've been properly launched now. We shouldn't have to worry   
about interruptions for a while. Unless they find something else."  
Ben could hear laughter coming from the com's speaker as Taylor held it away from his head with a smile. Signing off and pocketing it. He looked at Ben.   
"Soon as Jim and Elizabeth join us. You can report what you were going to tell me. May grab Guzman and Tallman to round robin with us on   
this one. We'll have Reilley take over the kid wrangling for the time being."  
"Sounds good Sir. I think she has something planned for later. Zoe might be an inspiration in this plan."  
"Must be catching." Taylor commented with a smirk.   
Ben actually blushed and grinned. Recovering his composure. He went on. "Only if one lets it Sir."  
"I hope thats not a complaint son. Zoe could use a side kick of her own sometime, and Anna looks like shes impressed with you enough to try for a kid."  
Ben's grin only got bigger.   
"I'm game Sir. But lets let things happen in their own time. We might have an incursion behind those two. " Nathaniel kept looking at Ben patiently   
waiting for an explanation.  
"They seem to be looking for safe harbor as they're carrying out their mission, but are ready to break away if and when a   
chance comes up. Thats the impression I got from our visit at Fido's cave."  
"Fido?" Nathaniel bowed his head to hide a grin.  
"Yes Sir. I got so sick of calling that carno anything else. So I put him down like the mutt he was."  
Both chuckled at that. They were shortly joined by Jim and Elizabeth. WHo looked at the two quizzically. Ben finally had mercy on their   
curiousity and explained what happened at the camp site. After his story of his dance with a dino. Nathaniel quietly shushed them before   
leaning back and looking over his shoulder through a window. Turning back. He looked back at them and asked Elizabeth if Zoe could go   
with Anna. Elizabeth readily agreed smiling as she did. Nathaniel gave a short nod and turned leading them back into the office.


	19. Taylor and Company

**Taylor and Company**  
Having company at the Shannon home was a big hit for little Zoe.  Ensconcing herself between Mikal and Thia.  

She completely enjoyed the company of their guests as they enjoyed a very laid back meal.   Jim, Taylor, Guzman,

and Sergeant Tallman had taken seats where they could.  While Ben, Elizabeth and Reilley sat at the table with their

guests.    Not wanting to make them uncomfortable and think they were a possible threat, it'd been decided to make

it a small informal dinner.  Zoe had no idea they were using her to break the ice and make the two travelers welcome.  

And the small talk flew between the three women and Zoe.   Other than eating, Mikal, like the other men, wisely

stayed out of the discussion as much as he could.  Filling in when his wife asked something of him.   While the men

occasionally would add something to the mix in conversation.  Taylor for the most part simply spent most of his time

watching the interactions and relaxing.    It wasn't very often that he could simply sit and relax in a family setting, so

when he had the chance.  He cherished those times.   So it was no surprise when He had decided to use a family setting

to find out more about these two new guests with a hidden ability that he decided to let Zoe come into her own as a

hostess.    And judging by the way Thia had relaxed and was more open.  This had worked better than he thought. 

Mikal was also relaxed.  Leaning back and watching Thia visit with their mini hostess.   His com beeped alerting him to

an incoming text.   Palming it, he read the contents and frowned.   It took some effort to hide the frown, but quickly

passing it to Jim and settling back, took a large drink.  Turning his attention to the ladies discussion.

   
Jim looked at Taylor as he accepted the comm.  Then reading it.  Was surprised at what he read:

  
**Cmdr**

  
**Received 2 transmissions from Reynolds, first one notified us of 6 unknowns on a rough course towards our**

**location,  second message alerted us that there is a child with them now.  Second one ended: Please advise.**

  
**Lt Avery, RTO, TN Cmd**

  
Jim looked up at Taylor who regarded him with a raised brow.  Then quietly told him to not say anything til Zoe was clear.  

Understanding.  Jim stayed silent.  Returning the comm to Nathaniel, they relaxed and settled back.   Almost a half hour later, 

Elizabeth finally told Zoe it was time for bed.   Zoe looked at her mother pleading to stay a bit longer.  But with a firm look, she

said ok, and taking her dad's hand led off to her bed room.   Jim was back shortly.

"Soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold."

Everyone smiled at that.  Taylor finally spoke out.  His smile defusing any tenseness his guests might sense.

"Ben, could you and Anna escort our guests to their quarters?   We'll meet at the command center in the morning at eight. 

Jim if I can steal you from you lovely wife for a short while.  There's something we need to go over for tomorrow."

Jim looked over at Nathaniel and nodded. Then bent down and kissed Elizabeth.  Before straightening and going to stand.  

With a wave.  Ben and Anna had escorted their guests out the door and were gone.    As soon as they were out of sight.  Taylor

turned to Elizabeth. 

"As soon as I'm done visiting our guests.  I'll see about talking our guests into visiting the

infirmary.  Is their any way you can scan them with out their letting on?"

Elizabeth was thoughtful for a moment, and replied. 

"I'll see if I can come up with something.  You might want to talk Malcolm into helping."

"We'll see if we can.  Its keeping him quiet that worries me."  Taylor's comment had both Elizabeth and Jim smirking as

the two men left.   At the command center.  Jim and Nathaniel went into the communications section and met with Lt. Avery.   

She quickly briefed them on colony status, then handed Taylor a copy of both messages sent by the Reynold's.   He had been

concerned at hearing of a child wandering into their camp, so quickly filled out a text message and sent it off to Mark's plex. 

Glancing over at Jim and Avery.  He said. 

"I'll have Ben and Mikal go out and collect her in the morning after debrief.   Also, we'll have a squad out that way to see

if we can intercept those goons.  This is very unusual."  

Thanking Avery.  Taylor led Jim up to his office, where after taking seats at the conference table.  Got down to business.

"I dont like this idea that they are empaths Jim.  In all seriousness  Frankly.  That may be the sum total of their reason to

be seeking refuge elsewhere.   At the same time.  We need the numbers to fill out the colony.  I'm also surprised that after

we blew Hope Plaza.  All these other portals are starting to open up now.  This brings up another point of concern."

"Which would be, considering we might be getting potential new colonists, or facing a worse invasion force.  Sir?"

Nathaniel nodded at Jim's clarification.

"I was hoping we had time to get our home more stabilized.  We just gotten rid of the Phoenix, and now we to deal with

new threats that may be deadlier than we can handle.  I really wish Wash was here Jim.  She really would have been able

to see where we couldn't."   

Jim sat there looking towards the window.  Listening.   He had no reply to Nathaniel's comment.  There was no need for one. 

Wash had been Nathaniel's best XO, and her loss at the hands of Taylor's son was still fresh in everyone's minds.   Both sat

there quietly.  Not wanting to say anything.  Neither needed to say it.   But there was a reckoning coming up for the Phoenix. 

With Lucas's disappearance.  They had to assume that there was a possible threat from 2150.     Terra Nova would survive. 

If Jim, Taylor and everyone else had any say in it.

"


	20. In their Hidey hole

Maddy was so content. Didn't even want to move. Not even when she felt Mark get to his feet, still holding her to go to his clothes,  
get his com and talk into it before going back to their place at the wall and sit back down with her cradled in his lap. After getting  
situated he had nodded off. Early evening she awoke still curled up on her perch and listened. The normal jungle sounds were still  
being heard. There it was again. A slight rustling sound in the undergrowth close by the entrance to their hide away. She moved to  
raise her head but felt Marks hand press into her lower back. Realizing that Mark had heard it too. She immediately lay against him  
and didn't move. They both stayed wrapped up in each other against the back wall of the grotto and listened. The rustling sound  
gradually got closer. Then they heard the sound of smal rocks being dislodged.  
Mark reached for his pile of clothes, unholstering his pistol, his attention directed over Maddy's left shoulder, facing out. The rover  
filled the space to his right with a narrow space between it and a rock wall to the left. Overhead, a narrow lip of rock partially covered  
the grotto. With the rover blocking the way in and being camoflaged with branches and vegetation, it would be extremely hard to spot.  
Not taking his eyes off the area to the left of the rover. He tapped Maddy on the shoulder, and she quickly rolled off to his left.  
Raising his pistol. He came off the ground, and ghosted behind the rover. While Maddy stayed close to the back wall and moved to  
the right behind Mark. The rustling had quieted down a moment, then started up again. Mark then noticed movement in the top of  
the undergrowth. The tops of the ferns swayed aprt as something made its way toward them. Focusing his attention lower down to  
the ground where what ever it was might emerge. They were surprised when a small human head with a large mop of auburn hair cautiously  
popped out of the scrub. Looking around the small space. It spotted Mark where he crouched behind the rover. But the small figure did  
not panic or react in anger. Mark and the youngster regarded each other for a moment.

Then Mark got up from behind the rover to be joined by Maddy who gestured and the kid wasted no time coming out of the thicket and  
approached the Reynold's. Maddy had snagged up a canteen and offered it to the child and she wasted no time draining it.  
"Are you alone?" Mark asked.  
Maddy, who'd come to stand beside Mark, squatted down to the child's eye level. She saw it was a little girl. Smiling, she reached out  
and the child came into her arms. Picking her up and holding her. Maddy wondered how they were going to communicate with her  
since she didnt even appear to understand Mark's question. The child quickly answered that by reaching up to Maddy's head and gently  
pulling til they touched fore heads. Maddy didnt even hesitate, but wondered what she had in mind. Moving to where she could see  
where she was going. She turned and headed back to their spot along the wall and sat down. The little girl waited til Maddy got settled,  
then the two touched fore heads again. Maddy's mind was flooded with images from the girl's memories. Maddy relaxed as she let the  
images flow through her mind. trying to process what she was seeing.

\------Who are you and where are you from little one?

Maddy gently asked.  The little girl sighed.  A quiet, sad echo on the fringes of Maddy's conscious thought.  A sadness and frustration

that Maddy found herself empathizing with the young lady.  The look she gave Mark immediately alarmed him.  Moving to their clothes,

he quickly grabbed his comm and quickly sent a text message to Terra Nova.  Finishing quickly.  He looked back over to where Maddy

and the child sat curled against the rock wall.  He made his way to the rover, he reached into his pack and grabbed a mini-plex that

Taylor had gifted him.   Booting it up. He'd gone through the menu and found the program he was looking for and selected it.  With a

quick glance into the undergrowth.   He quickly put it into action then. While still focusing out side the camp, he wondered what other

surprises were out there in store for them.   Looking back towards Maddy.   He saw her and the little girl hadn't moved from where he

left them. But Maddy appeared to be fighting tears.    Oh damn. He thought.  That young lady must have been through a lot. Reaching

back into the back seat of the rover.  He pulled out 3 ration packs and made his way back to where the the girls sat.  Sitting back down

beside them.  He placed the packs beside them, then reached for his clothes.  Picking up Maddy's plex, he switched on the camera and

pointed it at Maddy and the girl and snapped a photo.  Quickly composing a message, he sent it with the photo to Elizabeth, requesting

Mikal and Thea see it and verify if the child was from their time.   Sending the message off.   He quickly composed another message,

Taylor's eyes only and also sent it off.  Then returned the plex back to the pile.   Picking up the mini, he checked the scanner program,

but could only see three white dots clustered close together in the lower left corner by a faint box like object that was obviously the rover

and Mark and the two girls.  There didn't appear to anything or anyone else close by.  Thank fully.

"Maddy when you have a moment, I'd like to speak with you." Mark said.

Inside her mind.  Maddy was completely overwhelmed with images from the child's memories.   Sad ones.  Of seeing her brother killed in

front of her.  Of being forced to hide in by a woodland glade where it was supposed to have been safe.   Of when the veil had slowly opened

and she running through.   Of lonely days wandering through the strange jungle, avoiding predators when she sensed their mental patterns.  

Of finding Mark and Maddy with a clear memory of being in good company with her fathers friends.   There was no other place to go.

When she heard Mark speak to her, she quickly reassured the girl and turned her face towards Mark.

**\-------Mark.  Mikal and Thea are in a lot of trouble.  I know you notified of those six unknowns that passed earlier today.   This little girl**

**had followed them through the portal after they killed their family.  And they've hurt her.  And we need to warn the colony.**

Mark simply stood there and blinked.  The whole time Maddy spoke, her lips had never moved and she'd had her eyes fixed on his.   Sitting down

beside her.  He nodded as he opened his comm and called the colony again.

"Reynold's, Terra Nova.  Recently discovered earlier reported element may be hostile.  Please advise."

"Tango November, Reynolds.   Are you directly threatened?" came the reply.

"Unknown at this time.  Threat is headed in your direction.  Be advised, they may be empaths.   Out."

Finishing the call.  He reached over and opened a ration pack.  Handing the portions to the child who wasted no time snapping them up.

"Know her name Maddy?"

**\------Katlin.  I think that's how they say it.**

 Maddy replied.  As she watched the child wolfing down the rations.

"You know.   We did enjoy the time we had out here.  But it looks like we are going to go clear off the end of the map or head back to

the colony if all were going to get is more company."

"Why do you say that Mark?   I've been able to take it in stride.   I know when the commander says no interruptions, he usually

means it.Â  But real life still has a way of preventing that."

Mark still sat there thinking.  While Maddy was right and they still had to deal with this new incursion to their time line.  It would have

been nice to continue on their original mission.  Looking at the plex that had their assignments.  He pondered what to do next. 

Turning his attention to the jungle outside their camp.  He finally asked.

"How do you do that?"

"Hmmm?"

"Speak with just your mind.  You've done it at least twice now and its a bit disconcerting."

**\------Oh this?   I don't know.  I didn't think of it, just did it.  Its kinda easy, fun and seemed quicker.**

Mark smiled. 

"Well.   If you have no objection to staying out here.   I'm game to stay at it.   I just hope Taylor doesn't  decide otherwise."

His words made Maddy giggle.  She agreed.

"We may have to change our mission then.   Since their were no specific locations we can just shift over to a new location.   But

we can still do the other parameters."

She spoke up thoughtfully.   Still holding the child and trying to open the tough plastic of her ration pack.   Palming his knife out of

his clothes.  He took Maddy's ration pack and opened it, then opening his own and digging in.   As they ate, they both were deep in

thought.  Occasionally Mark would glance at the mini- plex to make sure there was no activity out side their camp.

Maddy had moved closer to Mark.  Leaning against him with a sigh, still cradling her young charge tightly against her.  The little girl had finished

eating and had curled up fast asleep.  Mark had spared a glance at them before turning his attention back to the jungle past the rover.   Still

occasionally glancing at the mini plex screen, but always diverting his attention back outward. 

Shortly.  His comm beeped indicating an incoming message.  Palming it and holding it so Maddy could read as well:

_**If possible.  Remain where you are.  Ben and Mikal will be enroute to retrieve little one.  Will know more in the morning.  Tango out.** _

"Well Mark.  It looks like family night."

Maddy's comment had Mark smile.   He reset the mini-plex to sound an alarm if movement was detected.  He cuddled Maddy close and

settled in to sleep.

 


	21. a conversation ar night with a late night dinner guest

Miles to the northwest from Mark's camp towards Terra Nova almost in the foothills of the mountains that He'd traversed earlier.  

The six soldiers had decided to make camp in a small alcove made up of large fallen trees that had blown down over a nest of

boulders at the base of the scree field.   Their sense of telepathy had alerted them of a small group of especially large raptor like

creatures that had obviously been shadowing them for some time.  It hadn't gotten dark yet, but it was decided that making camp

in  a secure spot was in order.   Towards the back of this alcove.  Their leader had propped himself up against a large boulder, his

focused attention on the reader in his hands.  Around him.  His subordinates had settled themselves in and were going over their

equipment and getting ready to bed down for a rest.   

They had been following the two heretics for five days now.   After picking up the notice of apprehension from the magister and

being briefed.  It took them less than a day to go to the portal.   Liquidate the portal master and wreck his camp, then pass through

the veil.   When they appeared at the other end of the portal,  it was short work locating the hidden beacon's signal, then following

them as they made their journey through this raw land.   They had been waylaid by a group of larger raptors two days before they

made their camp here and then had simply decided to wait them out.   So they had been in a hurry to cover lost ground in order to

catch up to their quarry.   They had spied an odd bunching in one of the clumps of brush on their way up to this camp site, but being

too far behind their targets had to make up some distance.   The leader had simply filed away the location to check on their way back

if they did go back this way.   It was an intriguing spot.   He suspected their were humans camped there, since he thought he could

detect an aura emanating from there. 

Coming back to the present.  The man powered off the reader and stowed, as he did.  He commented.

**\----Has it struck any of you as odd, they'd send a liquidator squad to do the work of a scout team?  It seems all our orders are to do**

**is follow them, til they return to the portal.  Then liquidate them, and if they find do anything.  Confiscate it and hold them.**

**It just seems odd to me.**   

**\----We were told they'd become involved in a highly illegal activity, so it would make sense.   Otherwise.  They do seem different**

**than the garden variety mutts we normally off.  Sir.   There seems to be someone in their clan who would have them fail.**

The speaker was a tall, quiet man with black hair, green eyes and angular features.    He was sitting across from their squad leader. 

Also settled for the night, by leaning back against the wall a short distance away with his feet propped on his pack and his rifle

pointed to the door.   Everyone else had glanced in the leaders direction but didn't answer.    They'd done this for so long, the why

hardly mattered to them.   The conversation was overshadowed by the noise starting to pick up out side as the group of raptors had

found their hide away and were trying to flush out the their prey.    One of them finally decided to be bold and tried lunging in, to try

and get one of the men he could see but was maddeningly out of reach.  Two loud booms permeated the air in the surrounding forest

as the creatures life was snuffed out to make a handy plug for the entrance.   

**\----Their mission seems innocent enough.  Sir.   But I would almost bet that they are looking for a refuge to bring some folks over here.**

**That's all the illegal activity might be.  Their particular clan is very possessive of their reproductive capability and have had a**

**reputation of not letting their citizens go easily, out of the free hold.   So it seems were stuck with some clan leaders dirty work.**  

The speaker was a short disagreeable man who though outspoken had the respect of the rest of the team.   Despite their calling, it wasn't

unusual to talk about the targets as people amongst them selves in order to plan out their method of attack.   So long as the target was

resolved.  Most times a simple visit, sometimes on the route of flight the target was  taking would be all that was required to turn a person

back to their place in the community.  But sadly many didn't return despite their actions.

The squad considered this as they surveyed the recently deceased door stop they'd seemed to The raptors outside had tried to remove the

body but had simply started to feed on it, and the noise outside had grown in volume.   The squad simply bedded down for the night. 

Pretty soon most were asleep.  But the leader lay back and thought on his orders a while longer, til he too faded off.  

 

The next morning.  On awakening, they found that their recently deceased friend had been pulled out of the opening.  Its remains lay about 20

feet away from the opening.  A mass of ripped up meat, bone and hide scattered across the clearing.  The larger raptors were gone, but a host

of smaller predators were picking off the carcass.  And every time anyone of the squad looked out of the alcove,  they would be screeched at

threateningly.

The leader of the squad cast about mentally and picked up the aura of three or four of the larger predators like the one they'd killed last night. 

Obviously persistent for an easy catch.  One of the men with a high velocity rifle simply cocked and loaded it, then aimed between two tree limbs

pointing out towards where one of the aura's was.  And squeezed the trigger.    The report was deafening.  Outside.  The smaller predators scattered

at the sound of the detonation.   But not seeing any threat around.  Started to return to their feast.   One of the larger raptors went down with its chest

exploded.   Dead before it hit the ground.   The rifleman calmly reloaded and pointed a little to the right, and fired again.  Getting a high pitched screech

for his reward.  Outside.  The raptor that was hit staggered around with half its right leg shot off.   Its cries drew out the remaining raptors who looked

around  for the enemy who could kill unseen.   Three more shots rang out in succession, and soon their cries faded.   

The six men soon exited the small tree cave and moved quickly away from the kill site.  Resuming their course on ward to the mountains ahead.   

 **\-----I'm amazed Sir.**   The rifleman said to his leader.     **\-----One would think that after getting away, they might have sense to** **remove the tracker by now.**

**\-----Just so.   The magister said they'd made sure that the tracker was placed without their knowledge, or they were simply unaware of it.**

**It seems though we have to consider it being found soon.**

**\-----Its only a matter of time, then we'll have no choice but to work closer in.   Looks like the signal is coming from over that peak Sir.**

**We have a hell of a hike ahead of us.**

One of the younger members of the squad commented.

\----- **For two people with heavier packs than what were carrying, they sure have made better time than we have.  Especially if they were on foot.**

**\-----Acknowledged.  It is quite likely that they may have stumbled across the local population and may now be soliciting their help.   We have**

**to prevent that.   We can't allow a third party to interfere.**

The leaders statement killed the conversation for some while.  Eventually they'd reached the scree field at the base of the first slope.  First thing they noted

were tire tracks angling up the slope, indicating two or more vehicles.  Gathering at the base of the scree field.  They quickly conferred.

**\-----Looks like there is an established holding nearby.  These tracks were recent.**

Said the older man with the long gun.  He stood looking up the slope, his eyes tracing the route up the hill towards the ridge line.

\----- **You remember that one spot we suspected was a camp but didn't get a visual?   About a day ago?**

The leader asked as he stood next to the long gunner.   His attention focused on their back trail.   Two others assented to the question.

\----- **Thought there was something funny about that clump of brush against that outcropping.   Think there might have**

 **been two people holed up there,** **but if they'd been sleeping, we'd not get a decent aura.**

Said the shortest member of the team.  He occupied a spot to his leaders left.  Minding his area.

\----- **I though I'd picked up three patterns myself.   But it was indistinct.  We were simply too far**

**away.   We might pass that way on our way back**

**See if there is a heifer to ravish.   Been a while.**

The leaders reply had everyone smiling, and they had to agree.   Turning, they started to climb.


	22. Terra Nova

Morning Came early at the colony. Just before shift change. Ben had called a squad together, and told them they would be going on a retrieval.  
After briefing them to have a rover and rhino prepped and their gear stowed. He dismissed them before going to where their two guests had  
bedded down. The suns rays were shining thru the morning mist when he entered the officers barrack and rapped his knuckles on the first  
door down the hallway.  
Mikal answered. Looking a bit sleepy.  
"Morning Ben. Is it time?"  
"We got time to get ready and grab some food. Also. We may have one of you go OTG with a squad on a retrieval. Though.  
After brief. Seems Mark and Maddy found another stray from your time."  
"Our time? Mikal asked with raised brows. Ben could tell his concern grew.  
"yeah. A little girl showed up at the Reynold's camp site yesterday evening. With out a stitch on. And non-verbal"  
Pulling out a plexi-sheet. Ben handed it to Mikal. Taking it. He'd stepped back into the room allowing Ben to enter the room. Mikal studied the  
picture, then handed it to Thia, who with one glance at the child in Maddys arms gasped.  
"It's Catlin. They seized the portal and must have killed her family."  
Thia said quietly. Mikal nodded. He looked at Ben.  
"I apologize for bringing this so called trouble to your time Ben. I di not realize the council would act so soon."  
"Mark sent this message to Elizabeth before he contacted Ops. From what you told me. Me and Taylor weren't too surprised something like this  
may happen. Elizabeth is putting together a change of clothes for her, but one of you will have to go out there and be with her when we bring her in."  
Leveling his gaze at Mikal.  
"I know we put this off last night, to make you feel welcome. But what the hell is going on back there?"  
Mikal held his gaze. His facial complexion had gone slightly pale. Finally tearing his gaze away and looked at the photo again. And went completely white.  
"There is something else Thia. Do you see it?"  
Thia's face held a similar expression.  
"Yes I do." She said.  
Looking up at Ben. She explained.  
"Catlin's been raped Ben. We can tell. Thats what we are fleeing. A society who doesn't hold the individual liberty and autonomy of its citizens as sacred."  
Ben was shocked.  
"How? If she was violated physically, she shouldn't have made it that far."  
Thia continued to hold his gaze.  
"When members of our species couple. It is quite literaly a melding of mind, body and soul. It can never be forced. If it is. One partner becomes  
unhinged. The one not wanting the union would shatter. A chid in particular. If it was a strong woman. She would give her assailant something  
worse than a head ache.And there are not very many women there who have not learned to be compliant. That was our hidden agenda. To find if  
this place was suitable. We havent much time. Even less now. If Catlin made it here. So you should understand why we were reluctant to say why.  
They have people there who are trained to pick out thoughts from peoples minds, and what they find. They use it against the author of those thoughts."  
Ben was actually stunned at hearing this.  
"We need to eat first you two. Theres six people who have already passed by Mark's camp before Catlin arrived so for now  
they should be reasonaby safe. So shall we get started?"  
Mikal stiffened. "Did you so six?" He asked. Ben had nodded as he turned back to look at Mikal.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Yes Ben. Very wrong. Its not a simple group of scouts. Thats a liquidator squad. They have to be dealt with fast."  
Ben nodded again as he lead off into the hallway. No one saying another word as they headed to the market.

Ben had made sure that Mikal and Thia had been taken care of at the mess hall and had stepped out the door when he'd spied Jim out on the porch

and gestured to join him outside.   Standing on the steps to the right of the door they'd casually leaned against a support post, directing their attention

to streets as they talked.  
"Dont say anything to those two yet, but it looks like they found more trouble.  But it looks like three more folks showed up at Mark's camp during the night.  

So it looks like Taylor's going to be sending a squad out instead of just you two."

Ben nodded as he leaned against the post surveying the street traffic.  

  
"I honestly hope we can help these people Jim.  When it comes down to it.  We need a solid population base,  which we barely have right now. 

And there's something about this that seems completely wrong."

  
Jim's attention sharpened.  "In what way?"

Ben took his time in answering.

"You remember my past Jim?  How I was routinely violated, like I was a toy of some sort.  As if the sum total of my existence was being a prototype for

someone's sick fantasy of what a super soldier was, or a platform for some deviant to exercise his sick fantasy's of control."

  
Pausing a moment.  He went on.

"Now I haven't heard much, Jim about what's going on back there in Mikal's time.   But what I'm sensing is something just as sadistic if not more

sadistic.  I hate to say it, but we may be going over there, whether we want to or not."

  
Ben had stopped talking.  Focusing his attention on the ground and waited.   Jim simply just stood opposite Ben, leaning on the same post and in a

posture mimicking his brother.   For the life of him, he simply didn't know what to say.   The both of them simply spent the next half hour taking in

the morning scene of the colony going about its life.   From what they saw.  Overall.  Everyone in the colony seemed happy and somewhat relieved. 

The re-building was coming along nicely and the colony appeared willing to be moving onward to the future, the could still hope.

  
"I was just wondering Jim."  Ben finally spoke up.  "Did they ever find Alicia?"

  
Ben's musing caught Jim by surprise.

  
"Her body was never found.  Ben."   Was his answer.

  
"You'd think Lucas would have strung her up like a trophy over the gates.  Me and several of our squads had been checking every likely spot

that was likely to hide a body.  Hell.  We'd even broke into her old quarters when Taylor'd been laid up in the infirmary.   But.  Nothing.   If

for lack of anything else.  I would like to have some closure for Nathaniel and us."

  
He'd been looking at Jim as he finished.   Eyes serious.   Jim had returned his look no less intently.

  
"Then you understand why I kept borrowing Reynolds out of your squad.  I guess you'd heard it from him and did that on your own?"

Ben nodded before continuing.

  
"We can honestly give him an answer that we tried.  It was the least we could do."

The two brothers were silent for a time afterwards.  They were soon joined by Mikal and Thia, then the four made their way down the streets to the Command Center.


	23. Hid

Mark had spread the bedrolls out along the wall.   Having Maddy get situated with their child friend, then setting back along side them. 

Mark zipped up the bag, doused the light, then wrapping his arms around Maddy, pulled her into his lap.   Making an agreeable kid

sandwich.   Mark could literally sense Catlin's happiness as she found her self between Mark and Maddy.  Mark relaxed as the other two

settled.  It became quiet.  Other than the outside jungle noise, with an occasional slasher scream.  Nothing stirred.  Mark had hid the mini-

plex.  So other than blinking awake, and checking the screen, nothing moved outside the cave nor did anything enter.  It was well after

midnight, when Mark sensed something different.   He opened his eyes and looked around the darkened camp site.   Maddy was literally

wrapped around him inside the sleeping bag and Catlin had snuggled alongside.   He found her cradling the min-plex.  Even though as

Mark watched her for a short while, she fought to stay awake.   Still watching her, he had noticed that the whole time she had been with

them.   She had never reached out to him.  But had politely kept her distance.   He recalled that Maddy had said that she'd been hurt.  

He slowly realized an anger that slowly been building up inside.   Growing.   He failed to realize how intense his anger was becoming until

both Maddy and Catlin looked up at him.  Their in expected movement startling him.   He looked back.  Surprised.

- **\---Your anger is understandable Mark, but please remember there are two of us who would get a head ache if you stay mad.  I**

**would like** **to have another ride before morning and get ready to leave.   And I wont be able to if you keep burning my mind**

**with your temper**

Mark blinked in surprise, clearly stumped that Maddy had no trouble picking up that little trick, and had found himself floundering.  

He sighed and finally acquiesced to Maddy's little comment and explanation.

"I was wondering Maddy.  Why will we be moving when we were told to stay put?"

Maddy and the little girl kept their eyes on Mark, though they put their heads on his shoulders.

- **\---Makes sense.  If they were close enough for us to see them, then they would have already**

**marked us before they even seen any indication of our camp.**

"How......No. Wait."   Mark's surprised outburst was amusing as her realized what Maddy's answer implied.  A telepath would be able to detect

a living beings mental signature long before they even visually saw them.   This is not very funny, he thought.

"So what do you suggest Then?   Also.  Something's changed.  I don't know what.  But there might be something out there."

Saying that as he regarded the min-plex.   Sure enough.  3 small dots.  Moving in a northwesterly direction.  They would miss their camp.  But

that uncomfortable realization made Mark a little more concerned.  Regarding the distance between the new contacts and their camp.   He

mentally figured a rough distance of three hundred feet.  He wanted to ask what the effective range was for a telepath to sense another's presence.

As the contact moved slowly across the screen.  It appeared to have not noticed Mark's camp site was close by.   

Maddy and Catlin had moved so they could watch the plex screen.   Mark remained thoughtful as he noted how the dots were arranged in the

formation they traveled.  

"Those tow smaller dots are clustered around that one in the middle, like they are supporting whoever it is."  

Mark glanced at Catlin

"Can you sense them?"

Catlin's attention was still focused on the screen but had nodded.

Imperceptibly the contact on the screen appeared to slowly change direction and alter their path, veering more to the west.  

They would eventually come into close proximity to the campsite.

"Damn it."  Mark breathed.  "Is it someone she knows Maddy?"

Maddy sadly nodded.

**\----Its her mother and the younger of her siblings.  And the worst is yet to come.  We have to help them.**

With out saying anything more.  She unzipped the bag and made her way out of the camp.  Mark had sat up, snuggling Catlin up into his lap as he did.

  The child curled up tight against him and sighed.   Mark glanced down at her with a slight smile, then focused his attention on the plex-screen, watched

the dot that was Maddy move past the square that was the rover, then move at angle slightly to the left.  Mark couldn't help but be amazed at how easy

Maddy moved in the dark towards the other three in pitch black jungle.   He watched as the four dots met and stopped a moment, then move back towards

his location.  They appeared to moving a little aster than a fast walk, and in less than twenty minutes, all four came into the camp.  Mark had turned on a

lantern and as they came into the camp.  Mark noticed Maddy leading a slightly built woman and two small children through the space between the rover

and the brush wall concealing the camp.   All three were disheveled and looked in pretty bad shape.  As Maddy got them situated along the rock wall near

Mark and Catlin.   Mark sensed that Catlin and her mother were involved in a mental conversation with Catlin coming out in the short end of it.   Mark was

actually relieved he was dense.  He didn't want to know what was being said.  Her mom looked and sounded like she was pitting mad.   This mental railing

went on for not a few minutes.   Eventually mom wound down and turned her attention to Maddy.

**\----Why doesn't your primary converse with us as we do?  And where is your holding?**   She asked

- **\---If you are referring to my husband.  He hasn't caught on yet, and only recently have I learned to speak this way.**

Maddy's reply actually surprised the woman.

- **\---Forgive me.  I didn't realize.  But there is a more serious matter.  Two of my husband's friends had left our time and were supposed to find a**

**sanctuary for us.   They are in very serious danger.  The ruling council back in our time had sent a liquidator squad into this time.  We don't know**

**if they were to be spied upon, then disposed of, or done away with out right.**

Maddy turned to Mark and sent to him what the woman had told him.  The he replied. 

"There was a group of six passed near our camp yesterday.  We reported it to our home colony and have remained here since."

The mother didn't reply to Mark.

**\----Where are the rest?** Maddy asked.

Bothe sensed deep sadness to her question. 

- **\---They killed my son.  Wounded my husband.  Wrecked our camp.   The only thing they never touched was the portal unit.  My daughter had run**

**into the portal just as they attacked our camp.  After they finished, they entered the portal, then a few moments later, I heard my daughter's distress.**

**While my husband has been keeping the portal open, I fled with our youngest two.**

She paused then.  Downcast, holding her children close.

**\----We will have to get the rest of them.  The council has over stepped itself this time.  This is the last straw.**

Stopping her send then, she held her head down close to her little ones and sighed.  Mark considered something.  Then handing Catlin off to Maddy,

checked the plex, then got to his feet.  Grabbing his comm as did so.   He walked over to the corner of the rover, he'd leaned against it.  And called.

"Terra Nova,Terra Nova,Terra Nova,"

Maddy watched Mark.  Who stood as a shadow profile in the gloom.   Sensing the woman was regarding her.  She answered.

** \----He's calling our home.   Were in way over our heads with this. **

The woman nodded, then settled.  In the darkness.  Mark stood looking in the dark and waited.

"Honeymoon One, November Tango.  Ain't you two supposed to be involved with each other?  What's going on?"

"Situation appears to have escalated.  We now have three more refugees.  A mother and two smaller children.  That squad that passed our location yesterday 

had shot their way through their camp on the other side of the veil, and there were casualties.  We now have the childs mother and two younger siblings here 

with us.   So much for a honeymoon."

"Rest easy Reynold's.  Looks like we'll be bringing out a squad in the morning to mop up.  Just make sure you keep them safe.  Taylor out."

Mark let his hand holding the comm drop to his side as he backed up around the rover and stepped back into the camp.  Noting the mother had all three of her

children with her in Maddy's sleeping bag, and Maddy was ensconced in his.  Her attention on the mini-plex screen as Mark joined her.  She simply slid over to 

accommodate him.  He got settled, then checking around to make sure there were no breaches.  Killed the lantern and nodded off with Maddy.   Later in the night, 

while the camp was asleep.  No one was awake to see the broken line of dots on the plex-screen marching in a northwesterly direction.

 

 

 


	24. Terra Nova- The meeting

Jim, Ben, Mikal and Thia spent the better part of the morning with Nathaniel in his office.   The two guests explained their double mission in detail.  

The Institute they worked for had endorsed a follow-up exploratory mission to this time stream with the miraculous consent of the ruling council.  

Despite this same council's repressive policy.    The goals were to find accessible resources.  Mainly metal and medicinal plants along with a host of

other small requests.   They were to also find out if possible, the fate of a previous expedition that had run into a hostile group as well as bigger

predators than anyone had ever witnessed.   This previous mission had been a 12 person team who had emerged on the edge of a desert and almost

right away had encountered a group in vehicles and had barely escaped when the motored group tried to attack them.   Escaping into the jungle. 

They spent several days trying to stay clear of this group and shortly encountered the raptor like creatures that lived in this time.   One of the nights

they were encamped saw the first of their number taken by the bird like creatures that whipped their tails with a blade on the tip.   After losing three

of their members in this way.  It was a very panicked  group who decided to abort the mission and relocate to the portal and escape.  What followed was

a harrowing three day slog through thick jungle where one by one, other members of the team had been taken by the creatures or been shot by the armed

group who had dogged them for most of that time.   Only three had returned to their home time.

Secretly though.   Mikal and Thia were members of a group of 7 family's.   Almost 90 people in total who had had enough of living in fear of being 

controlled.  Pushed into a life of servitude.  Subject to termination at any time without just cause.   Tired of having their family members raped and

violated.  They had been planning this for almost nine months.  To take only what was needed, passing through the veil.  And take their chances on

the other side..  With Mark's late night call of more visitors and Mikal's clarifying that the group Mark had seen being a liquidator squad.  It appeared to

Nathaniel to be the start of a serious foothold situation.   Taylor listened attentively and was quite concerned.  When Mikal finished.  He asked.

"Was there a major conflict?   It appears to be a martial law situation back there.   They just continued it after cessation of hostilities."

"That's exactly what it is Sir.  We had fought a war with a Freehold that lasted almost nine years.  Both sides were beaten down considerably.  What's

ironic was one of the reasons for this war was use of the veil.    They had wanted fair use of it, which had been the intention of its creators as well.  

But all it had come down to was the veil being removed to a remote valley two days away from our capital and all information on it squelched."

Mikal answered.  Thia joined in.

"The group were representing wanted us to find a place we could establish a refuge.  A place where our children are safe, and we can live in peace.

We have a tight window in which to act.  And I am not surprised if the council being aware of this had sent them to ensure we stayed on mission. 

To answer your question before you ask.  It is what we call a seasonal window.  It only opens during a set time period.   This case being roughly

eleven years.  Then being accessible for only three months.   I am not competent in temporal physics so there is no way I'm going to explain it better.

We already know of your reservations about our empathetic abilities.  And yes.  It would be a viable concern.   But our children are at risk.   Since

Catlin passed through the veil, it only tells us things have gotten worse on the other side.   We await your consideration Sir."

Thia had stopped talking but held Nathaniel's gaze.

"I certainly will consider this.  In the mean time."

Taylor broke eye contact withg Thia and looked at Ben.

"Ben.  Have your squad gather up what ever projectile weapons and ammo you need and go hunt down that squad.  It's quite likely they're back

trail-ling Reynold's route out of here.   Thia."   Taylor looked back at her.   "  You will go out with Reilley and three others to Reynolds camp..   I'll

be forwarding orders for him to sit tight and meet you.    It appears that Mark's been in advertantly sent into a hot zone.   He'll need to move

soon as your group collects that family.   Jim.  You will lead the mission."

Taylor paused and looked at Mikal.

"I would like you to remain here.  I'm going to have you meet with our chief science officer.   I've already called him so he should be here shortly.

Will that suffice for now?"

"It will have to do Sir.  Thank You."   Mikal answered.

Taylor then dismissed the meeting for everyone to attend their assigned duties.   Ben had alerted his squad, had them geared up, and was

out the gate fifteen minutes later.  A half hour later.  Jim, Thia and their squad were out the gate in a rhino. 

Elizabeth and Zoe had come down to see Jim off, stood on the balcony alongside Taylor watching the two vehicles depart the colony.  

"Nathaniel.  As much as I'm looking forward to new folks coming, it pains me to say that I'm extra worried about what this group might bring."

Nathaniel still stood there watching the rhino as it sped across the open plain to disappear into the forest.

"I cant disagree with you there Doc.  But the fact of the matter is.  We have almost 1600 people here as of last census.  But of them.  Less than 3/4

are genetically desirable, let alone viable."

"Viable?  What scale are you going by?" Liz asked.

His reply shocked her.

"Best example I can give you would be those five that Doctor Kinsales treated in the brig several days ago.  Physically.  Yes.  They are capable of 

producing children.   But they have shown a selfish immaturity and the capability to deal childish retribution without cause.    They have never 

displayed any respect to your son in law despite him being right on calling them on their behavior while in uniform.   And this had been going on 

long before you'd arrived here.   They made no effort to change, but only escalated it when your daughter came into Mark's life.   Yes they are

capable of having families and producing children.  But their values and motivations would not be beneficial for our society."

Nathaniel stopped talking and looked at Elizabeth.

"Jim gave me his professional opinion when I had to decide judgement for them.  Him and Malcolm.  As well as Ben and the squad leaders.

The only civilian involved was treated as one of my soldiers.  Since he had helped to try and destroy Mark's peace of mind.   I made the

fairest judgement I could and I don't need to apologize for it.   We have to face the fact that we couldn't leave all the bad eggs in 2149.  

So I hope you wont be protesting too loudly."

Elizabeth smiled at that.

I'll just let the punishment fit the crime for now.   I just hope you didn't castrate them for this."

Nathaniel couldn't help but chuckle at that.   Looking down at Zoe, who was looking back at him.   Returning his friendly gaze.   He looked back at 

Elizabeth.

"only in extreme cases.   But rest assured.  These individuals are now officially on notice.  Grow up or face some pain.   They'll be served 

judgement later this week.   And its not pleasant.  As for the new people were going to take in.  I hope their hearts are in the right place.   That's

all we can hope for."

Elizabeth agreed.   Pensive.  Still fixed on where the rhino had disappeared into the trees.   Absent mindedly, she put out her hands and Zoe leaned

back into her.   Still focused on Taylor.  Zoe never took her eyes off Nathaniel or said anything.

" I think you should know before Jim, Mark and Maddy return.  Maddy isn't the only one due in a few monthes."

  
Taylor's brow went skyward and he smiled.   Pleasantly surprised.  Elizabeth regarded him.

"Lets hope our new neighbors are benevolent."

She finished with a smile.  Looking down at Zoe.  She asked.

"You want to keep an eye on the big boss for Dad?"

Zoe immediately brightened.   Eyes shown as she nodded.   Nathaniel reached down and picked her up.  As he straightened.  She'd wrapped her arms

around his neck in a hug.   Elizabeth's smile grew as she watched her daughter.

"I'll be back before you know it sweetheart."

With a nod to Nathaniel.  She made her way to the stairs.   Taylor watched her for a moment.  Then turned still holding Zoe.  Went into the office.  

Sitting at the conference table.  He called up the HUD and they both sat there doing a video survey of the perimeter for the rest of the afternoon. 

Mikal had been crashed out on the bench to the right of the door, missing what had transpired.  Malcolm had some how forgotten to attend.  Being stuck 

on an ongoing experiment.

 

 

 


	25. Mores the wilder

Mark sat back in his sleeping bag with Maddy wrapped around him. The mini-plex with the detector program was in playback mode,

showing the nights record and he watched as a long line of dots marched past his position. Knowing Maddy was asleep, he made

no effort to wake her. The woman and her daughters slumbered on next to them in Maddy's bag. That is until he noticed Katlin's

mop of a head peeking out, looking at the plex. Sighing, he turned his attention to the outside of their camp. Other than the first

light of dawn overhead, the forest was still and dark. Relaxing back against the wall. He simply enjoyed Maddy's closeness. His comm

beeped. And glancing over, saw it was a message from Jim. Keying it open. He saw they would be arriving by noon to early afternoon.

Closing the comm, he placed it next to the plex. He moved to tighten his embrace on Maddy. Closing his eyes. He was about to nod off

when he sensed someone small trying to worm her way in between them. So he made room. And shortly, Katlin was draped along side

him with both Mark and Maddy's arms around her. Then finally everyone faded off to a deeper sleep. It was light when Mark opened his

eyes again. Looking around, he found Maddy had gotten up, and helping Katlin's mother. Breaking out some Mil-Rats, they were sitting

comfortably facing each other with a kid in their laps. Eating. And without a doubt, conversing telepathically.

Mark quickly realized he was wrapped around Katlin. Moving to get up, a slender arm reached out and stopped him.

Damn. He thought. Almost as if she could read his mind. Maddy spoke up.

 _ **\------Stay there Mark. She's going to need the closeness for a while. By the way.. Were going to need to do another search**_.

"Why do you say that Maddy? Mark asked sleepily.

_**\------Aurora's been hearing what she says are ghost voices, so her group may have gotten notice to move.** _

_**Kinda hard to check when some ones sleeping on the plex.** _

Mark snorted, quite amused. Reaching around, he went ahead and located the said item and turned it off sleep mode. Then hitting replay.

Showed it to Maddy. "Group came through around Five this morning. Here you go." And hit play back.

"About 90 people came through, headed up the trail Aurora was on. We need to decide what to do now."

Maddy thought for a moment. Then replied.

**_\------We stay here._ **

Regarding Mark's surprised look. She went on.

_**\------When Dad comes out and picks these four up, we tell him about the others. Then go on and enjoy the honeymoon and mission.** _

_**I intend to stay on mission here and when these folks head back to the colony. We can honestly say we did the honorable thing then** _

_**go on about our business to the next site. Maybe shadow them?** _

"Sounds like a good compromise.   Except we might have to take a rag mop with us.  To let the others know they are safe."

Both women laughed at Mark's description of Katlin.

_**\------You do want to see Auntie Thia.  don't you?  She'll be waiting for us.** _

Aurora "spoke" to Katlin.

The little girl smiled. But didn't say anything.  

They eventually cleaned up.  While Mark and Katlin ate and started getting ready for the day.  Mark  himself quickly cleaned up while Aurora got a hold

of and dressed Katlin.  Keeping an eye out for the inbound rhino as he started to pack the rover.  He swung his head around to look north and east. 

Everything stilled.  Very faint sounds of gunfire came from far away.  Mark strained to listen a moment longer.  Then made a decision.

"Pack the camp."

"Mark?"  Maddy seemed to recover from the surprise of the unexpected gunfire.

"If those men or who ever they are came out on the losing end of things.  They'll be headed back and moving fast.  We got to get away.  Lets move."

Packing out hadn't taken long.  The bags were stowed, and Mark had been contemplating wether to leave when his comm beeped.  Answering, he found it was Jim.

"Mark we're a few minutes out.  You ready to move?"

"Roger that Jim, but when were going to be cutting it close.  If Ben tangled with those guys, its going to be hot real quick.  Also have more bogeys

acquired in the last few hours, confer when you arrive.  Mark out."

 Closing the comm, he quickly started to clear the brush away from the rover.   He was almost finished when the rhino showed up.  The crew wasted no time loading

up Aurora and her children while Jim took Mark aside to ask him about the bogey's.   Mark quickly showed him the recording on the mini-plex.  Maddy had come up

and watched her dad's reaction.

"Dad."

Jim turned his attention to her.

"Aurora told me that's her group in its entirety.  That wanted to flee.  Including her husband.  Someone needs to go after them. 

And someone needs to check  out the portal site to make sure no one else came through."

"It wont be you two.   I was told by Ben to tell you to head west across the valley.  Skirt the marshes to the north.  When you get into the highlands, there wont be

any big dino's there and one of the alternate colony sites is there.  Mark.  You might remember it.  Have fun sweet heart."

Shaking Mark's hand and kissing Maddy.   He went back to the rhino, got in and left shortly.   

 

 


End file.
